Renesmee's Eternal Dawn
by Renesmee-Carlie Cullen-Nessie
Summary: This is Renesmee's story of how she viewed her first several months of life. Breaking Dawn in Renesmee's Point Of View
1. Chapter 1

Let's start from the very beginning…

Chapter 1

Thirsty… So thirsty…

"What's going on?" Her words were quiet, barely a above a whisper. Her voice, though low, was gentle and kind like she didn't even mind her loss of blood, of warmth.

I remember being so weak and crazed by the thirst that I couldn't think, I just acted. I took blood from her every so often feeding the hunger in my body, my throat. What pained me was that every time I took from her, she grew weaker and closer to death. And the closer to death she became, the less likely anyone could save her from my harmful effect.

"Jacob had an idea that might help you. It won't be," he paused. He seemed to not know how to order his words. But then he continued, "Pleasant. But-"

"But it will help the baby." The familiar voice was kind but rushed. She seemed anxious and I couldn't blame her for wanting to help my mother get better. "We've thought of a better way to feed him. Maybe."

My mother's body jerked around while a horrible retching noise came from the back of her throat. I wanted to make her better, make her not hurt. But what really frustrated me was that I didn't know how. I didn't have the strength to stop feeding from my mother and I knew that that is why she was sick, why she was slowly dying of loss of blood. We didn't have very long left; we were dying by the minute. Mother of starvation and loss of blood, myself of lack of blood.

"Not pleasant?" She asked after her body calmed itself. "Gosh, that's a change." Her voice was sad, sarcastic, and weak.

I wanted so badly to stretch my arms and legs, they were getting so cramped it caused me physical pain. But I knew I couldn't hurt her, not anymore. I was already killing her so I didn't want to cause her anymore pain before we fade into nothing-ness.

"Bella, love," my father said just as quietly as she. "We're going to ask you to do something monstrous, repulsive." His voice sounded discussed, more so than I could of imagined.

A deep swirling of breath surrounded my body like a caress and I knew my mother had to work hard for a breath this large. "How bad?" my mother asked like she was scared of the outcome.

"Well, we think the fetus might have an appetite closer to ours than yours. We think it's thirsty."

"Oh," she paused. Then fully realizing she said, "Oh."

"Your condition-both of your conditions- are deteriorating rapidly. We don't have time to waste, to come up with palatable way to do this. The fastest way to test the theory-"

"I've got to drink it." My mother whispered to herself and to me. Her voice was aimed toward me like she tried to avoid everyone's gazes like she felt ashamed. "I can do that. Practice for the future, right?"

Someone was growing impatient as my mother talked. Whoever it was they were tapping there foot loudly on the floor nearby.

"So who is going to catch me a grizzly bear?" Her voice seemed nervous and as the silence carried on and the tapping stopped I knew she just grew more uncomfortable. "What?"

"It would be a more effective test if we don't cut corners, Bella. If the fetus is craving blood it's not craving animal blood." His voice seemed calmed but also hard, argent.

"It won't make a difference to you, Bella." Said Rosalie's voice like she was giddy with excitement. "Don't think about it."

"Who?" my mother asked in an unsure voice.

"I'm not here as a donor, Bells. 'Said its human blood that things after, and I don't think mine applies" He sounded like he hoped that he didn't have to give blood to help her. It seemed that he was uncomfortable at how my mother and I would be drinking his blood.

"We have blood on hand." Said Rosalie quickly not even bothering to be mean to Jacob. "For you- just in case. Don't worry about anything at all. It's all going to be fine. I have a good feeling about this, Bella. I think the baby will be so much better."

My mother's warm hand touches me through her stomach from which she holds me. She sits in silence for just a moment thinking this all over. Then, finally, she said, "Well, I'm starving, so I'll bet he is, too. Let's go for it. My first vampire act."

Everything was now quiet but I could hear the faint whisper of the others talking in low murmurs. They were all out of my hearing range and with my vampire wall surrounding me I couldn't really hear much of anything unless I really tried. Soon the footsteps returned.

"Not clear, Rosalie." Said my father sounding agitated that she wasn't thinking.

"This was your idea?" my mother asked not paying attention to my father. Her voice was just above a whisper but she sounded like she was trying to sound louder than it came out to be.

"Don't blame me for this one. Your vampire was picking snide comments out of my head." Jacob's voice seemed angry but also sad in a way. He wanted momma to be okay but that wouldn't happen until I was either out of my mother or we were both dead.

"I didn't expect to see you again." My mother said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, me, either." He snorted.

"Edward told me what you had to do. I'm sorry."

"S'okay. It was probably only a matter of time till I snapped over something Sam wanted me to do."

"And Seth," momma whispered.

"He's actually happy to help." There was a slight smile in his voice.

"I hate causing you trouble."

Jacob snorted again and momma said, "I guess that's nothing new is it?"

"No, not really."

"You don't have to stay and watch this." Her voice was hard to hear even from my point of view.

"I really don't have anywhere else to go. The wolf thing is a lot less appealing since Leah joined up." Said Jacob.

"Leah?" My mother asked with a small gasp. She was afraid and unsure of that name and I, myself, didn't know why. But is my mother was scared of that name then so was I.

"You didn't tell her?" Jacob's voice was hard and accusing. He wasn't talking at momma so he must be talking to my father. Accusing him of not doing something Jacob thought he should have. But if Leah's name scared momma than I agreed with my father for not telling her because no one wanted us scared, momma would worry herself sick.

"Why?" momma asked obviously ignoring Jacob's accusing question.

"To keep an eye on Seth." He sounded annoyed but no longer accusing which soothed me because he was being gentle with her.

"But Leah hates us." Momma whispered not paying attention to Jacob's softness.

"Leah's not going to bug anyone. She's in my pack so she follows my lead." Jacob pauses then said with a smile in his voice, "You're scared of Leah, but you're best buds with the psychopath blond?"

A hiss of air came from a further distance, maybe from another part of the house and I had a feeling it was from Rosalie herself rather another member of my family.

"Don't. Rose… understands." Said my mother defensively.

"Yeah, she understands that you're gonna die and she doesn't care, s'long as she gets her mutant spawn out of the deal."

Jacob's words were hard but also had truth in his voice. Momma and I could be dyeing if this experiment doesn't work but Rosalie also dose want me to be safe which is why she is constantly wanting to keep me, 'The baby', safe. But she never says anything about keeping momma safe.

"Stop being a jerk, Jacob." Said my mother her voice going horse and sounding raw.

"You say that like it's possible." His voice was once again calm but the hardness never disappeared.

Finally the footsteps reappear getting closer to us by the step. Momma moved just slightly, taking something into her hands. I could feel that she was unsure and scared. And so did my father. "We could try another method." He said as quiet as my mother. His voice was reassuring, willing to make my mother as comfortable as possible trying to make this as easy for her as it possible could be.

"No. No I'll try this first. We don't have time…"

The thirst was again making itself known to me and all I wanted to do was take as much blood from my mother as my body would consume but I knew that it was wrong to want that, so instead I waited. But as I waited I felt as if my insides were burning like they were engulfed in flames.

Momma's entire body shifted and I had to try hard not to move or bump around knowing that if I had she would be hurt and as much as I felt for her, I couldn't risk it.

"Thanks." Was momma's reply.

"Don't mind them," Said Rosalie, her voice coming from over me. She wanted my mother to consume whatever they thought would help us but just so it would help me. She wasn't even worried about my mother's comfort.

"Bella, sweetheart, we can find an easier way." My father said trying everything to make my mother feel safe and unpressured.

"Plug your nose." Rosalie said when momma took a deep breath.

"No, it's not it. It's just that it-" she took another deep sweet smelling breath, "It smells good."

"That's a good thing. That means we're on the right track. Give it a try." She all but took her time. It sounded like she tried not to shout it at us.

Finally, momma's breath stopped for just a second and a feeling of explosion exploded within my body. It was the same effect momma's blood gave me but this I could just take as much as I wanted without hurting her. She would give it to me willingly but all too soon she took it away.

"Bella, love," Said my father.

"I'm okay." Whispered my mother. "It tastes good."

"That's good. A good sign." Aunt Rosalie seemed relieved but still hesitant.

Momma then took a big drink filling my stomach with more exploding flavor and I would feel us gaining strength and energy. Momma was getting stronger which meant that we could make it through this.

"How is your stomach? Do you feel nauseated?" asked Carlisle, my father's father. He was a doctor who made sure momma and I was okay.

"No, I don't feel sick. There's a first, huh?" Momma sounded stronger her voice was above the whisper I had grown used to. She talked almost normally.

"Excellent." Said Rosalie in what I believed in a sing-song voice.

"I think it is a bit early for that, Rose." Said Carlisle.

More blood rushed into my body but in a few seconds it stopped. "Dose this screw my total? Or do we start counting after I'm a vampire?" Asked my mother.

"No one is counting, Bella. In any case, no one died for this. Your record is still clean."My father stopped speaking and must have turned away because when he spoke again, his voice was further away. "I'll explain later."

"What?" Asked my mother.

"Just talking to myself." He was speaking to low for momma's human ears to hear.

Finally, momma gave me more than a few swallows of blood and my body was no longer aflame. I could feel the strength running through both of our bodies and I felt better about momma healing. Of course I wanted more blood it is just that the amount I had already consumed made the pain dull though it is still there, but just faintly.

After a few moments of sitting in silence I heard my father laugh. It made momma feel good and happy to hear it. And honestly it was the first time I had ever heard his laugh. Of course my mother talked to me all the time and laughed sometimes. But when she did this, no one seemed to breathe.

"Something funny?" momma asked.

"Jacob," my father said a chuckle still in his voice.

"Jake's a crack-up." Said my mother in a smug, kind voice.

"Bada bing." Jacob replied.

Soon we had consumed all the blood but I skill wanted more. My stomach was not full but I also knew the more I drank, the more momma would feel better and the more daddy would feel happy. Plus, I knew momma liked it as well.

"I did it." Said my mother dazed. Then she turned. "If I keep it down, Carlisle, will you take the needles out of me?" she sounded hopeful.

"As soon as possible." His voice was kind and I could detect hope in his voice as well as victory. "Honestly, they aren't doing that much good where they are."

"Wound you like more?" Rosalie rushed.

There was a slight movement to my mother's body but my father's voice spoke next. "You don't have to drink more right away." He soothed.

"Yeah, I know…But… I want to."

"You don't need to be embarrassed, Bella. Your body has cravings. We all understand that." Rosalie's voice soon grew harsh as her voice turned away from us. "Anyone who doesn't understand shouldn't be here."

"I'll be right back." Said Carlisle as he walked out of the room.

"Jake, you look awful." Momma said.

"Look who's talking." He replied sounding not himself. He sounded tired, annoyed.

"Seriously, when's the last time you slept?"

"Huh. I'm not actually sure." He admitted.

"Aw, Jake. Now I'm messing with your health, too. Don't be stupid. Get some rest, please. There're a few beds upstairs-you're welcome to any of them." Said my mother as she put a lot of emotion into her voice.

"Thanks, Bella, but I'd rather sleep on the ground. Away from the stench, you know."

"Right." Said my mother as our hopes dropped.

We had finally gotten the blood- and she had given it to me until it, too, was gone.

"How do you feel now?" Asked Carlisle.

"Not sick. Sort of hungry… only I'm not sure if I'm hungry or thirsty, you know?"

"Carlisle," said Rosalie. "Just look at her. This is obviously what her body wants. She should drink more."

"She's still a human, Rosalie. She needs food, too. Let's give her a little while to see how this affects her, and then maybe we can try some food again. Dose anything sound particularly good to you, Bella?"

"Eggs," momma said without hesitation. There was an easy silence until my father said said, "Jacob, you really should sleep. As Bella said, you're certainly welcome to the accommodations here, though you'd probably be more comfortable outside. Don't worry about anything-I promise I'll find you if there is a need."

"Sure, sure." It truly sounded like he was going to fall asleep on his feet.

"I do."

"Feel better." Jacob told my mother sounding vary close to us.

"Thanks, Jacob."

"Get a blanket or something." Said Jacob as his footsteps faded away. But soon they sounded like thunder.

"Jacob?" Asked my mother but he was already gone. "Edward?" Momma was worried and my father was there to comfort us before momma could go on a panic attack.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay." In a much lower voice her muttered Carlisle's name.

"Edward, what is it?" Carlisle's voice was urgent but also calm.

"There are other members of the wolf pack entering our land. They want to talk to Jacob and the others." Daddy was holding my mother for comfort but she was holding her stomach in panic. "There are four of them but only one is in human form. It's Jared and he brought along Paul, Quil, and Collin. I wonder why he sent a child and not Embry."

The room was silent no breathing except for mommas and no heart beat aside from momma's and my own.

"They are here because Sam sent them to beg them all to go back. Especially, Leah. She's not too happy. They are trying to use Seth and Leah's mother to drag them back but they are not giving in."

"Here are some clothes for Jacob. I figure he needs them now that he has no others." Said Esme, my father's mother. She was as gentle and kind as my mother and vary loving. She exited the house going to place the clothes somewhere he would find them.

"Bella, how do you feel?" asked Carlisle.

"Still hungry or thirsty but I still can't figure which one it is."

"Do you want to try some food now?" My father asked gently.

"Okay." She sounded unsure but willing to try.

Most of the family cleared out of the room, Esme to cook the eggs, Rosalie to help her. Carlisle disappeared but I didn't know where he went. It was only my father, momma and I left in the room.

"Are you sure you are ready for this? I don't want you to get sick just when you are starting to get better." Said my father his voice seemed hesitant.

"Edward, I have to try. Even if it is just once." Momma said as she relaxed upward leaning on the back of the sofa.

"Okay."

"Is Jacob really okay, Edward? I can't help but to worry about him." Said my mother in a low voice.

"I know, Bella. He is going through a hard time with separating from the pack and having to keep track of two members of his own pack and worrying about you and the perimeter." Said my father sounding so close to me.

"When you put it that way it makes me worry more for him. He's not getting enough sleep. And I don't want him worrying about me when he has so much other stuff on his plate."

"Bella, you don't know how natural it is for everyone to worry about you. It's just…. So expected. You are a magnet for life threatening events. You have to have multiple unnatural characters worrying for you."

Momma let out a short breath through her nose in a soft snort.

We could easily hear the footsteps returning down the hall, Esme's footsteps. But as she continued to creep forward, a repulsive smell followed her. Momma was nervous and my father was scared.

I finally could hear the others returning from the hunting spree they had attended today. But they didn't come through the main room; they went straight up through the window to the second floor to the house.

"Here we are, Honey." Said Esme.

My mother sat up more and took something into her hands. My father sat beside us with his hands on momma's waist. "It's okay, baby." He murmured. "You don't have to eat them."

Momma took a small bite and swallowed. And my stomach reacted strangely it hurt and the taste of the eggs was revolting. Momma pushed the plate away and someone took it from her. We were moved a lot then finally laid back down on the sofa warm and comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! It's Renesmee-Carlie and I just wanted to say that I am really looking forward to this story. I would like to thank my vary first reviewer Childish Fears for getting my excitement back. So here is the second chapter and I hope everyone likes it. Don't forget to tell me what you thought of it. Be honest because it would help me a lot.**

**Thank you**

**Renesmee-Carlie Cullen-Nessie**

Cp2 Injury

When Jacob had came back it was like I could feel his presence and it make me feel happy he was near. I have noticed this feeling every time he had disappeared then came back, how happy I was that he had returned no matter how mean he was sometimes I was just happy that he was back home.

"They just wanted to talk, no attack on the horizon." Jacob seemed even more tired then he was the last time he was here which was only about twenty minutes ago.

"Yes I heard most of it." Said my father with a smooth voice.

"How?" Jacob seemed too tired to get annoyed.

"I'm starting to hear you more clearly- it's a matter of familiarity and concentration. Also, your thoughts are slightly easer to pick up when you're in your human form. So I caught most of what passed out there." Said my father as he sat beside us on the floor.

"Oh, good. I hate repeating myself." Said Jacob sighing out his tiredness. His breathing was struggling to stay normal as it is.

"I'd tell you to go get some sleep but my guess is that you're going to pass out on the floor in about six seconds, so there is probably no point." My mother's voice was joking she sounded stronger than I could remember which meant that I also was stronger than I have ever been.

"One Mississippi… Two Mississippi…" He was slipping into unconsciousness.

"Where is the flood mutt?" asked my Aunt Rosalie from somewhere behind momma and I.

That woke Jacob a little bit. "Do you know how to drown a blond, Rosalie? Glue a mirror to the bottom of a pool."

My father chuckled while Aunt Rosalie said, "I've already heard that one," she called for Jacob had walked away from the house. "Stupid mutt."

"Rose," Esme scolded.

"What?"

"Where are you going?" Asked my mother. At first I didn't know who she was talking to until I heard his voice.

"There was something I forgot to say to him." My father said as he lightly stepped away.

"Let Jacob sleep-it can wait." sounding annoyed but my father refused to listen to her.

"It will only take a moment." Then he was gone.

"Are you cold, Bella? Too hot?" Asked Esme with worry in her voice. She was concerned for her as her daughter-in-law but she was also concerned for me as her grandchild.

"No, but thank you, Esme. You worry about me too much." Said my mother with a light easy tone.

"Do you need more blood?" Asked Aunt Rosalie from where she was sitting across the room.

"No I still have some." replied my mother. Momma was turning a different position and I could feel the opportunity to stretch.

I slowly extended my legs and arms hoping that my mother was okay with me doing this. But to my horror, I stretched to far and a loud, terrifying crack sounded through my mother's body. Momma cried out in pain as she held onto her stomach that surrounded me. I instantly fold back up into my small ball and lie motionless. Momma was panting and after a moment passes, she regains her speaking ability.

"Give me a second, Carlisle."

"Bella, I heard something crack. I need to talk a look." He was the closest one to us and his cool hand was on momma's bare skin of her stomach.

"Pretty sure- it was a rib. Ow. Yup. Right here." Carlisle's hands moved away from my mother's stomach to feel around where my feet had been just a few moments before.

"I need to take an X-ray. There may be splinters. We don't want to puncture anything." Carlisle showed no sign of worry in his voice but my father's quick footsteps told all.

"Okay," Said my mother and as we were lifted she was gasping.

"I've already got her," Aunt Rosalie snapped, most likely at my father.

We were carried ever so gently upward to a new room. We were lied down and my father was right beside us. He didn't speak at all, just stayed close to our side. I knew he was hurting for momma because she was hurt but I also knew he was unhappy with me because I did it.

"Edward," replied Carlisle and my father disappeared from our side.

Something big powered up and I was startled if it wasn't for my mother's soothing hands on her stomach patting me, I would have jerked causing her even more pain. I was slightly afraid when Carlisle told my mother to place her hands away from her body. Several moments passed and there was no voices except for the ones down beneath us.

Jacob was down there, talking with Alice. I was surprised that he was still awake based on how he sounded earlier.

"It's defiantly broken, but no splinters. The fetus is stronger than it ever was before, Edward. We have to set a date that, by my recordings, may be vary close. Maybe a week away. Now I can wrap it and she wont feel a thing, but she wont be able to move much. We need her to heal."

Carlisle's and my father's footsteps entered the room and instantly made it over to us. Carlisle was walking us through the wrapping so we wouldn't get hurt, or whether my mother didn't. My father helped hold us up while Carlisle wrapped a gauze like material around her chest. Afterward, Carlisle asked how she felt.

"Thirsty, again, but I cant really feel the rib." Momma sounded like nothing had happened to her which made me feel relieved but knew I had to be much more careful it momma was going to be safe.

Mother and I were again moved back to the sofa down the stairs after my father tried to get us to move to a bed room. But momma didn't want to, she wanted to act normal as possible which meant staying in the living room on the sofa. Momma wanted to surrounded by her vampire family. She loved them all and didn't want to be cast away into a bedroom where it was too small and boring, no one would want to stay in a small bedroom for so long she said, even if it were to visit someone who was sick which she was not.

My mother fed me again and we settled down to get some rest. We were wrapped in several blankets and soon I fell asleep.

After awhile, momma began to stir, which woke me out of my blank, noiseless, sleep. Momma woke up and started to lean forward, but my father spoke up. "Bella, you're not healed. Please, lie back down."

His voice was once again pained and whipped clean of any form of happiness. He was worrying himself out of his mind again, worrying about the worst that could ever happen, imagining the worst that could ever happen. I already knew what he was doing without actually seeing him. Something about me knew things I have never saw or had described. Momma talked to me explaining some things like a clock, a fireplace, the TV, my family who she thought would be thrilled to have me.

She explained everything she saw sometimes but there was things I already knew about when she spoke about. For example, when she said the word sun I knew it was bright and a floating orb that eliminated all darkness from everything it touched. It was just in my mind.

"I just want to sit up. Edward, I feel alright. I don't feel hurt at all." said my mother trying to set up even through my father's protests. "Rosalie?" Rosalie came and lifted us into her arms carrying us to another room that I could here all the echoing sounds of electricity. Bathroom.

"Can I have something to drink, too?" momma asked and I could already here someone rush into the kitchen.

"How do you feel, Bella? Any cramping? There is no bleeding…" We were again moved and then lifted. When we got back to the sofa, momma got her way and the blood.

"Hey, guys. Hey, Bella." said a young voice as he entered the house.

"Seth, its nice to see you." Said my mother.

"I see Jake's found somewhere to sleep even though it doesn't look comfortable." said Seth as his voice seemed to travel closer to us.

"Yeah, we offered beds but we know how stubborn he is about us, of course you are also welcome anytime." my mother's voice seemed right awake, and happy to be talking to this stranger.

"Sweet."

"Seth are you hungry?" Asks Esme.

"Yeah, haven't had breakfast yet and raw meat isn't as good as many would think, but I should be getting back to Leah. I was only here to find Jacob and so now that I found him, I could go tell Leah."

"But its already done." Says my father's mother.

"Okay, only a little bit, though."

"I'll get it, Esme. Go help the others, I know they would appreciate it." His voice was calm with a hint of rage but from where I am, he is hiding it well.

Seth voice comes from right besides us now and my mother scoots closer. She's cold and she would take anything to get warmer. Jacob was sleeping somewhere so he couldn't keep my mother warm. Seth talks about patrol and how happy he is to be with Jake's pack. He is a bubble of happiness that I thought would be wonderful keeping around in a time like this.

Soon, my father was back with human food but Seth says that he would take some to his sister Leah before he had any, just in case. My father had Seth's food waiting when he got back. Seth took his spot by my mother and I again with his food that I could smell. My mother, feeling my discomfort, takes gulps of blood, that Rosalie as soon brought us, to quiet the stench.

"I even got a pillow for the dog." says Rosalie with a grin in her voice.

After a few moments we could all here a growl coming from a distance then the low breathing became much faster. Jacob was now awake. Only Rosalie confirmed it. "About time. The chainsaw impression was getting a little tired."

"Hey, Jake's coming around." Said Seth in a happy manner.

"He came to find you and Esme convinced him to stay for breakfast." My father explained Seth's presence almost as if Jacob was angry that Seth was here.

"Yeah, Jake- I was checking to see if you were okay cause you didn't even phase back. Leah got worried. I told her you probably crashed human, but you know how she is. Anyway, they had all this food and dang- you can cook!" Seth exclaimed shoving more food noisily into his mouth.

"Thank you." After a slight pause, my father continued, "Bella got cold."

Jacob's footsteps got closer. I knew because after listening I could tell which foot pattern and vibrations which person sent through the floor. Aunt Alice's light and dancy, Aunt Rose's confident, my fathers lighter than air, and Jacob's loud and vibrant.

"Leah running patrol?" Jacob's voice fled with emotion, but mostly being overly annoyed.

"Yeah. She's on it. No worries. She'll howl if there's anything. We traded off around midnight. I ran twelve hours." Seth's voice was full of nothing of pride and it would make anyone happy just hearing him.

"Midnight?" Jacob sounded confused like he wasn't sure him sleeping for so long was possible. "Wait a minute- what time is it now?"

"Bout dawn." Seth replied without concern.

"Crap, sorry about that, Seth. Really, you shoulda kicked me awake." Jacob sounded truly sorry but he was just so worn out that he slept longer than he actually attended to.

"Naw, man, you needed some serious sleep. You haven't taken a break since when? Night before your last patrol for Sam? Like forty hours? Fifty? Your not a machine, Jake. 'Sides you didn't miss anything at all." Seth honestly sounded concerned for Jacob that it didn't even sound right that Seth sounded sad. It was nerving.

"How's the rib?" asked Jacob directing his question at my mother.

"Taped up nice and tight. I don't even feel it." Momma sounded like she was never even hurt or even starved. She seemed normal like Jacob or Daddy. Her voice was stronger and though she didn't move much it was like nothing could of ever happened to her.

"What's for breakfast? O negative or AB positive?" Asked Jacob with a fake amused tent to his voice.

"Omelets." replied my mother sounding matter-of-fact.

"Go get some breakfast, Jake. There's a bunch in the kitchen. You gotta be empty." once again Seth sounded concerned.

"What's Leah having for breakfast?"

"Hey, I took food to her before I ate anything." His voice then becoming nervous as he spoke out loud. "She said she'd rather eat road kill, but I bet she caves. These cinnamon rolls…" he trailed off as he again took a huge noisy bite.

"I'll go hunt with her then." Jacob's voice held stubbornness but I knew he wanted real food. He missed it.

My mother took a long deep breath and let it out. I knew she wanted best for Jacob and that she cared about him. Wanted to give him things that he obviously needed like food and a home. But no matter how she tried she wouldn't give in.

"A moment, Jacob?" Carlisle, my grandfather, asked. Suddenly when I thought of Carlisle the word grandfather came to me. Like Esme, she's grandmother.

"Yeah?"

"Speaking of hunting, that's going to be a issue for my family. I understand that our previous truce is inoperative at the moment, so I wanted your advice. Will Sam be hunting for us outside of the perimeter you've created? We don't want to take a chance with hurting any of your family-or any of ours. If you were in our shoes, how would you proceed?"

Clearly Grandfather took Jacob by surprise, but he responded. "It's a risk. Sam's calmed down some, but I'm pretty sure than in his head, the treaty is void. As long as he thinks the tribe, or any other human, is in real danger, he's not going to ask questions first, if you know what I mean. But, with all that, his priority is going to be La Push. There really aren't enough of them to keep a decent watch on the people while putting out hunting parties big enough to do much damage. I'd bet he's keeping close to home. Then I guess I'd say, go out together, just in case. And probably you should go in the day 'cause we'd be expecting night. Traditional vampire stuff. You're fast- go over the mountains and hunt far enough away that theirs no chance he'd send anyone that far from home."

I paid attention to his words for future references, so I would know what to do when the time comes with dealing with the wolves. I would someday help my family. Stand by their side keeping us all safe.

"And leave Bella behind, unprotected?" Grandfather asked calmly.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Jacob snorted.

"Jacob, you can't fight against your brothers."

"I'm not saying it wouldn't be hard, but if they were really coming to kill her-I would be able to stop them."

I knew Jacob was talking about my mother but I also knew that I was left out of that sentence, but the feeling inside made me not hate Jacob for the meaning of his words. I was happy that he was willing to give his life for momma because as long as momma was safe, so would I. My mother would never let something happen to me, and my father would never let my mother be hurt. So even if my father wasn't that willing to have me, he will still protect me as will the rest of my family. Momma will be kept safe.

"No, I didn't mean that you would be… incapable, but that it would be vary wrong. I can't have that on my conscience."

"It wouldn't be on yours, Doc. It would be on mine. And I can take it." At this second Jacob seemed invincible. I knew he would fight his brothers for momma.

"No, Jacob. We will make sure that our actions don't make that a necessity. We'll go three at a time. That's probably the best we can do." Grandfather sighed.

"I don't know, Doc. Dividing down the middle isn't the best strategy."

"We've got some extra abilities that will even it up. If Edward is one of the three, he'll be able to give us a few miles radius of safety."

A pause and I knew my mother was having a hard time at regulating her breath. We tried to listen to every word so we wouldn't miss anything that could happen.

"I'm sure there are other ways, too. Alice, I would imagine you could see which routs would be a mistake?" Asked Grandfather.

"The ones that disappear, easy." she simply replied from a higher level.

Momma was getting more and more stressed each second we listened to this conversation. She tried to calm herself but I knew it was too much for her. All her loved ones were willing to risk their lives to go out and make sure they were not hungry enough to kill her or come after us when I was born, Grandfather simply wanted to go to get more blood-for me.

"Okay then. That's settled. I'll just be on my way. Seth, I'll expect you back at dusk, so get a nap in there somewhere, all right?" Jacob continued towards the exit.

"Sure, Jake. I'll phase back as soon as I'm done. Unless… Do you need me?" for s second I thought he was talking to Jacob but then I heard Jacob.

"She's got a blanket!" Jacob snapped.

"I'm fine, Seth, thanks." Momma said quickly but it was hushed like she was afraid that if she talked above a whisper she would be snapped at, too.

Grandmother Esme's footsteps entered the room and went straight to Jacob. She was trying to make life for them as easy as possible for the three wolves but only one takes advantage, Seth. Someone would have thought that it would be Jacob for how much time he's known my family and is protecting us, but he's not which makes me feel pain.

"Jacob," Grandmother's voice was calm, sweet, and understanding with a lot of hopeful. "I know it's… unappetizing to you, the idea of eating here, where it smells so unpleasant. But I would feel much better if you would take some food with when you go. I know you cant go home, and that's because of us. Please-ease my remorse. Take something to eat."

"Uh, sure, sure. I guess. Maybe Leah's still hungry or something."

"Thank you, Jacob."

"Um, thank you."

"Will you come back later, Jake?" my mother asks in a small voice.

"Uh, I don't know."

"Please? I might get cold." her voice was even quieter.

"Maybe."

"Jacob? I left a basket of clothes on the porch. There for Leah. There freshly washed-I tried to touch them as little as possible. Do you mind taking them to her?" Grandmother asked.

"On it," he replied then left.

Jacob left and I felt empty.

Momma went to the bathroom again and then had more blood. My father turned on something with unfamiliar voices speaking through it but it was calming for it wasn't so silent. But that wasn't enough to keep me awake. I fell into a deep slumber dreaming on my family's voices.

It wasn't too long until I was awaken by the sound of momma's voice calling out from the pain that was happening within her. Voices were around us but I was in the state of sleep to fully understand what was happening to her.

"Even human babies are known to break their mother's ribs, it's completely normal." Says my Aunt Rose once.

We are quickly picked up and taken again upwards. I am a little scared but soon find out that I had cracked another one of my mother's ribs. My father stayed downstairs this time, Seth was asking him why not take momma and I and go away from here. Away from the wolves. His answer was that we have all of the equipment here and it was hard for Grandfather to get more blood somewhere new. That is what he was doing now my father told him, getting more blood. Daddy didn't want to risk it anyway I was too big and momma was in much to much pain to be moved away.

We were back downstairs when the phone rings. It rings a lot lately. Grandmother usually talks to the man on the other end. He seems to always want to talk to my mother asking questions. Is Bella okay? When is Bella coming home? But not once dose Grandmother tell him about me.

"Let me talk to him." momma says today. She is setting up on the sofa, her voice as normal as ever Grandfather says. So she ended up getting her way.

"Dad?" asks he father as she is handed the phone.

"Bella, how are you? Are you okay? They wouldn't let me talk to you but I called everyday."

"Yeah, dad. I'm getting better. I feel great actually but I am stuck here in the hospital. They want to do more tests…" She trails off and I could faintly here the emotion come into her voice.

"When are you coming home, Bella? I miss you like crazy." My other grandpa said.

"I miss you, too, dad. But I'm fine. Ah, dad I have to go, but I promise I'll call you later, okay?" she asks then a peep of the phone and momma cries.

"Hey, its okay." said my father as he comes over to comfort her.

Shortly after, Seth decides to leave but before he could go momma asked if he would ask Jacob if he would come back. We missed him being here, made us feel safe, but when he is not here-we are always so sad. He reassured momma that he would as soon as he talked to Jacob.

Grandfather constantly checked my mother's ribs and temperature. They had wrapped us in a million blankets and when momma ran a fever, daddy would cool her by putting an arm around us or something along those lines.

Momma constantly asked for Jacob. Momma tried to explain why she wanted him but could never fully understand the emotion. She didn't know why she wanted Jacob, she just did she supposed. No one asked her again, though.

"He'll come." father would say but we never believed him. Jacob didn't like it here, you could just tell they the way he talked. He wasn't happy he was always angry.

Momma never talked about Grandpa again, and she also didn't asks about someone named Renee. Apparently she called a lot to only momma never offered to take the phone like she had with Grandpa.

"Rosalie, I need to go." Momma said for the hundredth time.

She lifts us up and takes us to the bathroom again. But when we got back a bugging at my body told me that Jacob had returned.

"Oh wonderful, I knew I smelt something nasty." Said Aunt Rosalie but I don't think she was trying to be mean. I think she is warming up to him and likes how he messes with her.

"Jacob," Momma breaths, "You came."

"Hi, Bells," Says Jacob.

Momma is feeling vary emotional as to which I know she couldn't speak. Jacob took little steps until he was right beside us. "Are you cold?" he asks.

"I'm fine." replies my mother.

"Bella, you know what Carlisle told you." Said Aunt Rosalie. "Don't downplay anything. It doesn't help us take care of either of you."

"Okay, I'm a little cold. Edward, can you hand me that blanket?" My mother asks my father.

"Isn't that sort of the point of me being here?" Asked Jacob with an amused voice.

"You just walked in after running all day, I'd bet. Put your feet up for a minute. I'll warm up again in no time." My mother was always funny at times. She acted like a child and I loved her for it.

There was movement close by and knew it was Jacob. My body told me when he was near. Now that he was here, I started to give into sleep… But I really didn't get to sleep. Jacob was laughing too loud.

"What's so funny?"

"I got food in her hair." He laughed. Any sign of Aunt Rosalie staring to tolerate him was now gone.

"I'm not going to forget this, dog." She hisses.

"S'not so hard to erase a blonds memory. Just blow in her ear." Jacob laughed.

"Get some new jokes."

By that time I felt tight and cramped. I had to stretch if only a little. I actually felt literal pain and if I didn't move, it would get worse. Vary slowly, I extend my limbs stretching as far as I dared. It felt nice but then I noticed the room has bone quiet.

"C'mon, Jake. Leave Rose al-" momma sucked in a huge sharp breath and held it in her lungs. "He's just-stretching." momma said through clenched teeth.

"Carlisle," said my father in a worried voice.

"Right here." He instantly replied getting closer.

"Okay," Mother say's as I get back into a comfortable position. "Think it's over. Poor kid doesn't have enough room, that's all." said my mother as she patted the wall around me. "He's getting so big, you know? He reminds me of you, Jake."

"Do not compare me to that thing." Jacob's voice was cold and scary.

"I just meant your growth spurt. You shot straight up. I could watch you getting taller by the minute. He's like that, too. Growing so fast."

Momma had me comforted and so I fell back into the rhythmic breathing she had set for us and listened to her hart. It put me to sleep like the most wonderful lullaby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! So I wanted to say that I liked the reviews I got yesterday and I want to thank Childish Fears for helping me make this perfect for crazycats7 since she couldn't wait for Renesmee's first thoughts with Edward. I really hope you guys review and tell me what you think and be honest!**

**Love **

**Renesmee-Carlie Cullen-Nessie**

**P.S Childish Fears asked me if I was the first to write BD in Renesmee's POV. I have read stories that were one chapter one like for example Introducing Renesmee. It was my first story I have ever read on FanFiction a few years ago. But, I'm not positive, but I may be the first to write it all the way through. But I don't know.**

Cp. 3 Outrage

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?"

That was my father asking the cause of what made momma cry out. We were both sleeping peacefully without disturb until she started to scream. At first I didn't know what was happening, but then I knew. I had once again hurt my mother. I was honestly trying to stop it, but every time I was asleep-something happened.

"Baby's kicking," she cried out again.

"Carlisle," my father said much too louder than what was average. We were in my father's arms in an instant being carried to the familiar room upstairs.

"There was no crack, he didn't break anything." Aunt Rosalie said from somewhere behind us.

"You don't know that Rosalie, we have to be sure." My father was agitated with my aunt. No one could really blame him because she is not really letting my father take care of momma on his own. Everyone had to make sure to ask Rosalie when it came to us. She was all about saving me.

"I have hearing!" Aunt Rosalie hissed as she continued following us.

I could hear the faint humming of the machine and wasn't afraid of it like I once was. I have gotten used to the weird noises that happened in this room. I had also gotten used to what they were going to say. Over and over it was the same thing. You have a crack or it's broken but there are no splinters. You'll be perfectly fine, for measurement

So I had done it again. I had hurt her.

After a few moments I could here Aunt Rosalie's voice arguing with my father. She was saying the "I told you so." speech. I didn't know how long my father would be able to take this put down from her. He was already going through so much with me hurting momma and him worrying about her. I have to unknown family members that I could sometimes here two floors up. They were looking for something frantically but once they thought they got lucky, their hopes got knocked to the floor.

Finally, we were lifted from the bed and carried so softly down the stairs. Momma had received fresh blood and were taking drinks from it while I felt tugging at the inside of my body and instantly became excited. Jacob was coming.

"Jake," said my mother. We were placed on the sofa once again and momma got comfortable in the most familiar position.

"Carlisle, we went halfway to Seattle. There's no sign of the pack. Your good to go." Said Jacob half ignoring my mother. He sounded so tired that I felt pain for him. I wish momma would offer him a bed again but she didn't, she sat here listening.

"Thank you. Jacob. This is good timing. There's much that we need." Grandfather said as he kicked into gear. He had measured my mother and checked her rib which were healing.

"I think you're safe to take more than three. I'm pretty positive that Sam in concentrating on La Push."

"If you think so. Alice Esme, Jasper, and I will go. Then Alice can take Emmett and Rosa-"

"Not a chance. Emmett can go with you now." Aunt Rosalie snapped not even attempting to get up from her spot beside my mother's head.

"You should hunt." Grandfather's gently voice tried to persuade her.

"I'll hunt when he dose." She replied in the same tone.

I could hear quick and unfamiliar footsteps come down the steps and I knew they were the vampires that stayed locked away in a room searching for something they desperately wanting. Aunt Alice's footsteps soon joined their's- then Grandmother's.

"Thank you," Grandfather said then they were all gone.

All was quiet for a moment but it was shattered when Aunt Rosalie said, "Ew. Someone put the dog out." Momma sighed out a long breath and she patted the wall around me.

"Have you heard this one, psycho? How do a blonds' brain cells die?" Jacob smarted off. There was no reply and I knew she wasn't going to answer him. I wished they would just get along and be quieter. "Well, do you know the punch line or not?" When she still didn't reply he turned to my father. "Has she heard it?"

"No," he said simply and he sounded almost tired.

"Awesome, so you'll like this bloodsucker- a blonds' brain cells die alone." he laughed but he also pushed Aunt Rose to her max.

"I have killed a hundred times more often than you have you disgusting beast. Don't forget that." Aunt Rose was scary and I think she was trying to be anyway but I don't think it fazed Jacob.

"Someday, Beauty Queen, you're going to get tired of just threatening me. I'm really looking forward to that." Jacob just laughed not at all scared of her.

"Enough, Jacob." Momma snapped, her voice disapproving.

"You want me to take off?" Even the thought of Jacob brought back the dark feeling of being lonely. I knew that I wasn't truly alone,, I mean with my family around me, but if he left I would feel… lonely. I didn't want him to leave, the feeling took up most of my body.

"No! Of course not." Momma shouted. Then a pause and she added, "You look tired."

"Dead beat." he replied moving closer.

"I'd like to beat you dead." Aunt Rosalie mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

Momma shifted in her seat and asked for another refill. I loved my mother, she made everyone stop arguing and kept me safe from those who are scared of me. She loved me even though I had hurt her constantly. Breaking her bones, stretching out her body which would be painful. Of course I didn't mean to-but I loved her for loving me.

"Did you say something?" My father asked.

After a moment my mother asked, "Me? I didn't say anything."

What was he talking about?

"What are you thinking about right now?" My father asked.

"Nothing. What's going on?" Momma sounded scared but I know daddy was hearing something. If it wasn't Jacob or Aunt Rosalie, and he cant here momma and no one else is in the house… He must be hearing me.

"What were you thinking about a minute ago?" Daddy was talking a little quickly for momma but lucky for him she understood.

"Just… Esme's island. And feathers." She was stumbling to get her words out fast enough but I could also detect embarrassment.

Daddy must be hearing. If I showed him how much I loved them both, maybe he wouldn't hate me anymore. He would understand just how much I cared for momma and how I also wanted to protect her and keep her safe.

"Say something else." my father whispered.

"Like what? Edward, what's going on?"

Thinking he was talking to me I thought about how much I loved my mother's vice. How it calmed and soothed me, made me unafraid when something bad was happening. How she got Jacob and Aunt Rosalie under control. I thought about when she talked about the random things and how she explained them just right.

"The f-it… the baby likes the sound of your voice." my father's voice had many emotions but the main one was shock. He could hear me, finally. And now he would know.

"Holey crow, You can hear him!" Momma shouted and my beating heart jumped, stopped, then started ten times faster than it ever had before.

"Shh," he murmured then spoke to momma, " You startled it… him." said my father in a slight coo.

"Sorry, baby." momma said as she patted her stomach once again. "What's he thinking now?" momma demanded.

"It… he or she is…" His cool hands rested on my lower back and head.

A warm feeling embraced me. It was like nothing explainable, not even momma would be able to explain this. I felt something stir deep inside my body when I knew that my father was now hearing my thoughts for the first time. I showed him everything good about this situation, everything I felt when I thought of them. And what he said and how he said it made me feel like he truly loved me for the first time.

"He's happy." he murmured with the tiniest pop of the 'p'.

"Of course your happy, pretty baby, of course you are. How could you not be, all safe and warm and loved? I love you so much, Ej, of course your happy." Momma's voice seemed horse but also beautiful with the feeling I felt poring out of her vice.

"What did you call him?" Daddy didn't sound angry or sad or anything bad- he sounded happy with a little bit of amusement .

"I sort of named him. I didn't think you would want… well you know." My mother said but I didn't get what she was saying.

"Ej?" daddy asked with a smile in his voice.

"Your father's name was Edward, too." momma said stubbornly.

"Yes, it was. What-"

They talked with each other with so much…love that it was nearly impossible to ignore it. They communicated in a way that I don't here even with Grandfather or Grandmother. They would do anything for one another.

"Hmm."

"What?" Momma asked impatiently.

"He likes my voice, too." I could tell he was smiling.

"Of course he dose. You have the most beautiful voice in the universe. Who wouldn't love it?" Momma's voice was thick again, in a way it could have been sad but I knew it was happy.

"Do you have a back up plan?" Asked Aunt Rosalie for the first time. "What is he's a she?"

"I kicked a few things around. Playing with Renee and Esme. And I was thinking…Ruh-nez-may."

"Ruhnezmay?" Asked Aunt Rosalie, testing the unfamiliar word on her tongue.

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. Too weird?" my mother asked a little nervous.

"No, I like it. It's beautiful. And one of a kind, so that fits."

"I still think he's an Edward."

Listening to my family's voice now, I know I never want them to go away even if they do hate me. They are my family and I love them already. Especially my mother, she is my greatest gift, my life. I wouldn't be here without her love or her sacrifice.

"What? What's he thinking now?"

"He loves you. He absolutely adores you." his voice was full of love and life. But suddenly the coolness of his hands were gone and I could here him choke.

"Go, Jacob. Get away from here." My father's voice was urgent and with it-Jacob disappeared.

"Wha- What's wrong? What's the matter? Why did he go away?" momma asked as we began to feel the pain creep over us once again.

"Nothing you need to worry about, love. Shh, everything's okay, Bella, please don't cry. The baby doesn't like it when his mommy cries." We were shifted and I knew daddy was holding us. But then he got up, hushed momma again and told her everything was okay to not worry about anything that is coming.

"Rosalie," My father said and she was in the room in the same millisecond. The door opened and a voice of which I didn't know rang through out the home like bursts of thunder I heard the other day. "You did this!"

"Leah, please calm down. Jacob left because he felt uncomfortable, Bella didn't do anything." my father reasoned.

"I want to speak to Bella, bloodsucker, not you. Do you not know how bad you are hurting him? You could have gotten away with playing with him before, but now your married. Married! Stop acting like you're so god damned happy when you see him because he's not happy to see you! When you die, he will hurt, but you don't care do you?"

"Leah-"

"Why do yo-"

"Leah!"

"NO! Why do you even want him here, Bella? For him to feel sorry for you? Well congratulations! You win! He is only here to count the hours, Bella. I know this, he's told me."

"You need to leave, Leah, now!"

"He hates that thing. It's not normal, maybe you will realize that when it kills you and it gets killed by Sam's pack or worse, Jacob himself." She storms out of the house and momma is as silent as stone.

"Bella," my father rushes over at the same moment she lets out a heart breaking sob.

"Edward, I can't help it." Momma said for what felt like the thousandth time in the pass few hours. Naturally my father and Aunt Rose were trying to calm her down but what ever they said she would just break down again. "But she's right-I am still hurting him. I don't mean to-"

"Jacob's here because he's your friend, Bella. He wants to make sure you are okay. Leah's just angry that she is stuck here all the time, but no one is stopping her from leaving. Not that I didn't wish she was already gone, stupid mutt." Aunt Rose mumbled.

There was movement all around me and then momma's stressed voice. "What's he thinking? He must be so scared."

"He's thinking that you should be happy. He wants you to be as happy as he is."

"He's smart." replied Rosalie.

"He understands." added my father.

By that time she was crying again or so I had thought. Her body shook and she sucked in quick breaths. "May I have something to drink?" She asks and Aunt Rosalie's footsteps walk away.

I need to stretch-want to-but I would hurt her. I shift around as softly as possible and am happy when I am again comfortable and momma wasn't hurt.

"He's trying not to hurt you." my father murmured.

"What?"

"He is cramped and he wanted to move but he doesn't because he know he would hurt you." My father was still happy and in the same spot he was hours ago.

"You'll be out soon, Ej. Then we will be together and your daddy can get to know you. So will your aunts and uncles along with your grandparents."

Aunt Rosalie had returned with momma's drink and when momma got it into her hands, she swallowed a few big gulps. "Mmm, your Aunt Rosalie loves you, too, Ej. She likes to think that she is your protector." She laughs slightly.

"I am his and your protector from his crazy family." She mutters.

"So does your grandma and grandpa, and your uncles." She paused then the emotion was back in her voice. "Why dose Jacob hate us so much, Edward? What did we do to get him to hate us so much?"

"You didn't, Bella. He is just going thorough a lot right now okay?" said my father.

"How about a bath, Bella? It might relax you." Aunt Rosalie murmured.

Momma didn't respond vocally but I soon heard Aunt Rose walking down the hall.

"Not to hot." Said my father while my mother took more huge gulps of blood.

"Edward, I cant help what I feel. I know I'm married and about to have a child, but I'm not doing this on purpose. I don't even know why I feel this way, but it's not to hurt you, or Jacob, or anyone. If I could stop it I would-"

"I know that, Bella. You don't have to explain yourself to me. We will get through this…together." his voice wasn't mad, sad, or even angry. It was full of understanding and love.

Aunt Rosalie called for us then and my father lifted us into his arms to carry us to wherever Aunt Rosalie is. There was a lot of movement then there was a slight swooshing like noise and everything around mw felt strange.

"He thinks it's strange, being under water, I mean." my father laughs lightly.

"It kinda would feel weird, I suppose." agreed my mother.

"Will you find her clean clothes?" Asked Aunt Rosalie.

Daddy walked out of the room and Aunt Rosalie washed my mother's body and hair. Momma tried to explain the feeling but she kept saying how she couldn't get it right but soon I would know the feeling of getting a bath by Aunt Rosalie.

Momma had cried off and on after the bath. She had clean clothes on and tucked away into the blankets covering the sofa. Then we finally got some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you are Childish Fears! Here is the chapter where Renesmee is finally introduced to the world. Thank you for your reviews. I would possibly still be typing Chapter 2 if you guys haven't pumped up my excitement and energy. Thank God for Pop Tarts and Coke!**

**Love **

**Renesmee-Carlie Cullen-Nessie**

Cp. 4 Renesmee

All was still and quiet, not a single movement or a whisper could be heard throughout the house. No one was around us, at least not in the same room and they were being too quiet for me to detect where they were. It is just me and my momma. She wasn't awake yet and we haven't been sleeping for vary long, but I was go thirsty that it woke us up.

Momma got up and took a few huge drinks until it was all gone. The pain has faded a little, enough for me to bare it at least. My father must have heard us, for he was now next to us.

"Bella, love, I thought you were sleeping. I'm sorry, I wouldn't have left." My father's voice was soothing but hard.

"Don't worry. I just got so thirsty-it woke me up. It's good that Carlisle is bringing me more. This kid is going to need it when he gets out of me." Momma's voice was soft but dry. She was so excited at the thought of me being out, but I wondered what it would be like a lot. What would they look like? What would I look like? But most important… Will I be safe with Momma? I didn't worry over it too much because I knew my family would keep us safe.

"True. That's a good point." agreed my father weather to my thought's or to Momma.

"I wonder if he would want anything else." wondered my mother.

"I suppose we'll find out." That was Jacob and today's voices flooded my mind.

"Finally," My Aunt Alice cheered. I hadn't even heard her come in. My mother started to lightly shake and her heart beat sped up.

"Hey, Bells. How ya doing?" Jacob's voice was light and caring. He's been told what Leah had done, that must be the reason my father was gone so Momma or I wouldn't here it.

"I'm fine." The emotion was back in her voice only stronger now that Jacob was here.

"Big day today, huh? Lots of new stuff." He was speaking calmly and slowly like he felt really bad.

"You don't have to do that, Jacob." said my mother trying to be strong.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"I'm so, s-" Momma stopped then mumbled, "Jake." in a weird way.

"You can talk when your not being stupid."

"Fine." said my mother. "I wont say it." Jacob must have stopped whatever he had done to Momma because she then blurted out, "Sorry!" which sounded like she was playing along.

"Thank you," my father whispered so softly that I could hardly understand.

"So how was your day?" Momma asked trying to be casual.

"Great. Went for a drive. Hung out in the park." He was trying to make Momma feel better.

"Sounds nice." Momma sighed.

"Sure, sure."

"Rose?" Momma asked as the walls around me begins to tighten.

"Again?" Aunt Rosalie chuckled.

"I think I drunk two gallons in the last hour." she explained as she tried to get up. Aunt Rose came to talk us into her arms but Momma had a new idea. "Can I walk? My legs are so stiff."

"Are you sure?" he asked his voice concerned and serious.

"Rose'll catch me if I trip over my feet. Which could happen pretty easily, since I can't see them." She laughed softly. She stood up with some help and walked a few steps. It felt off at first but then started to feel nice. "That feels good. Ugh, but I'm huge." She sighed. Momma patted the wall around me saying, "One more day." Then something strange started to happen.

"All rightly then. Whoops- oh no!" She almost yelled and the walls began to close on me. And when that happen something loud echoed all around me hurting my head. Something popped in my head and all of a sudden I couldn't breath.

My body was on fire and Momma screamed causing my head to feel like it was going to bursts. I was frightened and I couldn't think. I just acted. My feet stretched completely out and my arms flung away from my body hitting my mother's soft skin.

Snapping and tearing of skin sounded all around me but the voices were louder.

"Morphing!"

"Alice-get Carlisle on the phone!"

"What's happening, Edward?"

"He's suffocating!"

"The placenta must have detached!"

Everyone was screaming at each other and I remember thinking it was odd considering they could all hear each other loudly if the were whispering a human whisper. But finally, what I have been waiting for, for a few seconds, my Momma's voice was back.

"Get him OUT! He can't BREATH! Do it NOW!" she screamed at the same volume but her voice was full of pain.

"The morphine-"

"NO! NOW!"

I was slowly fading but I forced myself to concentrate on the words my father, Aunt Rosalie, and Jacob were all yelling to each other.

"Let the morphing spread." My father hisses.

"There's no time. He's dieing!" Replied my Aunt.

"No, Rose."

Loud grunts passed but I couldn't concentrate. I was fading fast… Momma was still so silent.

"Alice, get her out of here!" shouted my father. "Take her to Jasper and keep her there! Jacob, I need you!"

"CPR?" he replied.

"Yes!"

My mind was growing bland and it felt like my head was nodding side to side ever so slowly making my head feel lighter and lighter until my head felt like it was going in a slow circle over and over again.

"Get her breathing! I've got to get him out before-" My food pressed on something and with a loud painful snap, momma's body fell on me. "He spine!" my father choked in horror.

The talking stopped and the loudest sound of all could be heard right next to my head. It was painful and I thought I could here ringing. My head was on fire and with the blood surrounding me, and with me to tired to drink, my hole body was being burned alive.

Something cold had me by my head pulling softly but firmly. I was being pulled from the tight little pouch for which I have lived. Cool air rushes into my lungs and my eyes open. The light made me think for a second that I was blind. And for a second, I was, but then I could see his face.

"Renesmee." He whispered and I would know his voice from anywhere. The man with the light red hair was my father, my daddy for which I finally am meeting but under harsh conditions.

I smiled at him and his lips pulled up in a small smile. I could here faint footsteps from the floor above us. But only one sound got my attention. "Let me…Give her to me."

I am quickly placed into the arms of my soft, warm, loving mother. Her eyes and hair was dark but her skin was almost as light as my father's. She studied me with her warm eyes and a warm, but broken, smile. She looked so astonished it made me more than happy.

"Renesmee, so… beautiful." she whispered in a broken voice. This was my momma who had fought for me since the moment she realized she was pregnant. She loved me first, she protected me first. And I loved her. My lips parted pulling back over my teeth, and as momma watched-she smiled in returned.

Right then the burning of my insides took over and as I laid my head down over her heart-my teeth found her soft skin and the faint heartbeat underneath. My teeth broke the surface and my mother's blood flooded into my mouth.

I was snatched out of my mother's arms and soon found my father tapping on my lips saying, "No, Renesmee," in a soft voice.

_Momma? _I thought and realized that it was my first direct thought I had sent to him. All the others were of me thinking about voices but this one was directed at him.

Daddy clutched me to his chest while Jacob continued to work on my mother. My father looked around but didn't know what to do.

"What are you waiting for?" Jacob asked quickly but loudly.

"Take the baby," my father said getting closer. My face was again blinded by the bright light above my mother.

"Throw it out the window!" Jacob shouted in reply.

"Give her to me," Her voice was clearer then when I heard it while in mother, there for it was more beautiful. I couldn't see her because I was still against my father's chest and my back was to her. "I've got it under control. Give me the baby, Edward. I'll take care of her until Bella…"

By then my father passed me over and Aunt Rosalie was walking quickly out of the room. We were down the stairs in a moment, the darkness of the room a relief on my eyes. I was wrapped in a blanket and had already been sucking from my cup as Aunt Rosalie put it.

She cooed to me quietly singing and talking and telling me how much I looked like my parents. There was a small lamp on and the light made it look like she was suntanned by the sun but I knew better.

I could here Jacob and Daddy upstairs with my mother and my other relatives a floor above them. But then Jacob's footsteps were running down the stairs which made me look up. He was coming toward me and I though he was coming to mess with Aunt Rosalie, but when he looked up and into my eyes his face was raged but then it became shocked and then loving.

I smiled at him and he came over. Aunt Rosalie acted and Aunt Alice was in front of us in the same second. There was more yelling but my father was there just as Uncle Jasper became involved.

"This is enough! Jacob has imprinted and we will have to deal with it and get along for Bella's sake. Renesmee was just born and already you are going at each other's throats. Alice, Rosalie, can you clean Bella up and find something more suitable for when I have Renesmee. After, Rosalie and I will hunt near the house."

I was handed off to Jacob while Aunt Rosalie tipped him on how to feed me the rest of my bottle. I drank and fell into a light sleep but was awoken a few hours later by the door opening and what sounded like Grandmother worrying.

"Edward?" She asked with a worried voice. She was stressed and scared.

"He's upstairs with the others. They are working on Bella and stuff like that. It took a few hours for Edward to get Bella ready to be bathed and stuff."

Grandmother had rushed over to me just as she realized I was already here. She smiled at me and my father appeared at the bottom of the steps. "Esme, that's Renesmee." he said and Grandmother brought her hands to her moth and laughed in awe. "Would you mind giving her, her first bath? Jasper is probably uncomfortable with her covered in blood."

Grandmother took me into her arms and rushed me into the kitchen. "Emmett get me a towel, please. Jasper, I'm sure Alice has an out fit."

She lied me on the counter and gently washed my skin with warm water and soap. She hummed quietly and named things off like my momma had. She leaned down to kiss my forehead and my hand touched her cheek. At the time I was thinking of Momma and if she was okay, but she seemed shocked. She stood up straight, and looked to her left into another room. Her skin and the room looked a light blue from the first rays of down. It wasn't vary bright at all like the sky was cloudy.

She looked back down at me quickly and smiled, "She's gifted." she whispered.

Uncle Jasper returned with the towel and the short-sleeved outfit. It was white and had no pants, it was light threaded and didn't support any kind of warmth. I was placed in a fresh blanket and was then taken back into the living room where Grandmother continued to hold me.

Jacob sat next to us and the both talked about how the night took off. Jacob had imprinted on me and I asked him with my 'gift' what that meant but he told mw in a weird voice that it meant that we would be best friends forever. I smiled at that and studied the room around me. It was lighter than the blue but the color was shifting to a light gray. The smell in the room was a mix between the forest, sunlight, flowers, and a woody scent. There was even a strong scent of my mother's scent that I couldn't even begin to describe.

I had been passed around between family members until I landed back in Jacob's protective arms. I loved all of my family members and what I saw on each and everyone of their faces convinced me that they loved me to and would forever protect me.

"You are absolutely right, Renesmee." Said my father as him and Aunt Rose came in through the back door. He took me from Jacob's arms and said, "Let's go check on Momma." he walked with me up the stairs at a human pace cradling me in his arms and murmuring to me how Momma was going to be alright and that I was going to be safe and sound forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi readers, I know some wanted the original two chapters for the three days waiting but I felt that if I made the two chapters that I would just be rambling on. I have a terrible headache and am loosing the excitement of the story just a little. I know I only feel this way because I am vary tired. So don't worry I will continue the story. Please, please, please review because it gets me so excited. Thanks. **

**Love**

**Renesmee-Carlie Cullen-Nessie**

Cp. 5 Three Days Of Change

My father had kept me with him most of that first day. He told me all about my mother, how they had met and how they fell in love. How my mother was as stubborn as he as some times. He also told me how much work it was for her to fight for me. He told me everything honestly. He told me how he had once left my mother and how he wasn't comfortable with Jacob at times, but thought of him as someone he could trust and call family.

He sang to me a lot. He sang what he called "Bella's Lullaby" but he also sang a new one. He said he called it "Renesmee's Song". He played it for me over and over, as many times as I wanted. At first it was beautiful, then a little haunted, but then the hauntedness and beautifulness blended together but then it was over. It was not yet finished but by the time it was done, I though it was going to be beautiful.

Momma never did wake up. I asked my father about why she never moved like I remembered but all he said was that she was sleeping in a way. She looked like she was sleeping but the more time I spent in the same room with my parents-the more my mother's beautiful scent faded. It was like she was being dosed with a new perfume that was permanent while her old scent was being thrown out the window.

Grandpa Charlie called a lot also. Grandmother talked with him, so did Grandfather, but he always demanded my mother. Once even Father talked to him, which I though calmed Grandpa Charlie down for he didn't call as often. Father said it was instincts. Grandpa Charlie could tell something was wrong with Mother.

After Father and Aunt Rosalie got back from hunting, the house was placed on lockdown in a way. No one strayed too far from the house, not even the wolves. I haven't met them yet just I though it would be soon. I didn't want to meet Leah, but something seemed like it would be unavoidable plus I knew my family would keep me safe.

At six am. I was measured by Grandfather, by noon I was measured again. Now, it was almost six pm and I was not being taken downstairs to spend time with my other family members. Father stayed upstairs with my mother and Grandfather went to check on Mother. Jacob and Aunt Rosalie fought over who was holding me first and who's turn it was to feed me.

"Hey, guys!" a familiar voice said as he came through the front door. "So the little monster's finally here. She looks like Edward." Seth said as he looked me in the face. He leaned over the arm of the sofa his face close to Aunt Rosalie's.

"She's not a monster, she's a perfect angel." replied my aunt as she looked down at me with an adoring smile.

"She's a Nessie." Jacob replied from the other end of the new sofa Grandmother had installed earlier this morning.

"What do you mean?" asked Grandfather coming down the stairs with a tape measure and scale.

"I was thinking about it while she was with Edward." Explained Jacob. "Bella and Edward would want to keep her hidden because its obvious how quickly she is growing and other's would wonder why they have a child looks exactly like them in under a month's time. It's also pretty obvious how she is one of a kind. How many physical relations do vampires and humans share? It's not normal. And, well, she is sort of a mystical creacher

that makes her a monster, so I thought Nessie. Its shorter then Renesmee but like her name, Nessie fits her in it's way."

"Bella would never let her daughter be named after a monster." said Aunt Rose with an eye roll. "I'm done talking about this but don't come crying to anyone when Bella tears you limb from limb."

"Rose." Grandmother snapped.

Once again, I was measured in my aunt's arms just to find I had grown longer in the last six hours. I thought it was a waste of time, but I wouldn't let them know about it. They were going to do it regardless it seemed.

I was fed, washed, and fitted into new clothing for the old one was too small. My hair was brushed out by my Aunt Rosalie, and then there was pictures took. My aunts made a photo booth out of Aunt Alice's room by spreading a pink blanket over the bed and setting up huge bright lights that looked like umbrellas. Uncle Jasper took the photos while my aunts dolled me up for the camera.

Aunt Alice said they were trying to put together a decent baby book so we could always look back on the crazy days of my birth, they also wanted to make it for Momma; so she wouldn't miss anything. Even Grandmother was part of the fun, while Uncle Emmett, Grandfather, and my father was researching. Jacob had went home for the night. All the wolves owed it to themselves and with Jacob's imprint on me-I was as safe as I could be. The wolves couldn't hurt me anymore because it was against their biggest law.

When it hit nine o'clock, they were still talking pictures but I was getting tired. And I'm pretty sure my family took advantage while I was sleeping but I didn't wake until I was fully rested which four am.

Jacob was not yet back but Grandmother said she had gotten calls from him, constantly checking on me. They said he was supposed to be back around noon at the latest but I was getting anxious. Grandfather gave me my cup but when I took a drink, I made a face and spit the nasty stuff out. Everyone laughed, even when I touched Aunt Rosalie's face remembering how bad tasting the stuff was.

"Come on, Nessie. I just want to know how well you could handle human food. Please, try, honey." but no matter how sweetly he talked me I had not patience for it. I refused to drink it. And when Jacob returned within five minute and took me into his arms, I bit him.

He looked at me with large eyes, then flipped out. I was in Grandfather's arms faster than light, but I felt scared. Was Jacob okay? Was I wrong to bite Jacob? I remember Father telling me not to bite but he only told me not to bite Momma, not Jacob.

Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett tried to control Jacob's movement's and panic attack and when they did, Jacob looked around.

"Hay, isn't this supposed to sting?" asked Jacob his voice slightly rising.

"Yeah," Aunt Rosalie said with a smirk trying not to laugh, "You think it's a little late to tell you that she's not venomous?"

"How are your sure?" asked Grandfather.

"Renesmee bit Bella while she was holding her. Bella bled but that was it. The bite looked like a small human bite but only not jagged. Her teeth are as strong as a vampire's."

"Oh." said Jacob as he hunched his shoulders and then reached for me.

The day outside was lightening up and so I was asked if I wanted to go outside. I thought it would be exciting until I remembered Leah's mean voice speaking to Momma. I didn't want to see Leah, because I knew she didn't like me at all and I knew she wouldn't like Jacob spending so much time with us.

I placed my hand on Aunt Rosalie's cheek and showed her what was on my mind. She sighed.

"What she saying?" asked Jacob as he came closer to me.

"She's scared."

"Of what?" Jacob said his voice going up in a laugh.

"The dog you know as, Leah. She remembers that, you know. Most likely the way Bella reacted was Nessie's reaction and not Bella's. Nessie's scared to death of her."

Jacob's face was set in a glimpse, looking like he was thinking of what Leah could have possibly said to make the that scared. I reached for him and was instantly in his arms with my little hand pressed against his cheek.

I showed him every little word Leah had said to us and I showed him how I felt. We didn't go outside but watched all the boys play a video game. Uncle Emmett got mad when Jacob beet him at the game but they went at it again and again. I smiled a lot at them when the playfully fought but I also frowned a lot, too. I thought Uncle Emmett's language was a lost cause.

Uncle Jasper took more pictures of me under Aunt Alice's command and soon Grandmother, Aunt Alice and Emmett went off into the woods. I asked where they were going but no one wanted to tell me, they said it was a surprise for Momma. Grandfather, Aunt Rosalie, and my uncles went up the stairs to do more useless research, and so that left the wolves, Jacob, and I.

Jacob had rewrapped me in a blanket, the way Grandmother and Aunt Rosalie showed him, and walked over to the window wall. Leah and Seth was out there, so was to other wolves. Jacob told me that their names were Quil and Embry, they were there to talk with him.

Jacob nodded at them then quietly took me up the stairs. Daddy was waiting for us at the door and he looked relieved to have me back in the room with him and Momma. He sang the song again and told me more about my human grandmother and grandfather. He told me how my grandpa didn't like how Momma went back to my father but Grandpa Charlie was happy that they got married.

After an hour, there was a nock at the door that I had been expecting. Aunt Alice had gotten me all kinds of baby clothes and had then delivered to the house form Seattle. Aunt Rosalie had gotten the door and the human unloaded all the boxes into the house with the help of my uncles, good thing it wasn't sunny out today.

Momma looked even more different than before. Her skin was completely healed with not even a scar but was the same color as my father's and though her heart beat, there wasn't even a hint of flush anywhere on her body. And I'm sure if I touched her, her skin would be colder as ever.

When will Momma wake up? I asked through my thoughts.

"When Mama feels better, honey."

She's sick?

"Honey, Mama's changing into what Daddy is, a vampire."

Is the other's vampires, too?

"Yes."

Am I a vampire, Daddy?

"You are the most special, you are both human and vampire." he smiled and I returned it.

When do you think Momma will wake up, Daddy?

"I don't know, honey. Maybe in a day or two."

Later that day, I finally let Jacob take me outside. I met Leah, which she was nice but I could tell she was uncomfortable around me. I also met Embry and Quil which were pretty funny. They wrestled with each other and took bets. But when they wouldn't leave Jacob alone, I was given to Seth in a hurry and Jake joined the fun.

Grandmother, Uncle Emmett, and Aunt Alice was coming through the clearing and the rest of my vampire family-aside from my father-came down the stairs to start carrying boxes back into the forest. I asked Jacob what was back there but Jacob said it was a surprise.

"Nessie, wanna see something cool?" Jacob asked and began to walk over where a lot of birds sat. Of course they all flew away but when we held really still, they came back and got even closer to us. I admired them but when Aunt Rosalie came closer to us, they flew away and even as Aunt Rose stool as still-they wouldn't dare come any closer.

"Aww, come on Rosalie, You knew this was going to happen someday!" Jacob laughed and Aunt Rose took me into her arms.

"What? That birds are attracted to your stench? I knew it already, dog. Get a life." Aunt Rosalie had to watch what she said around me, Grandmother didn't like it when they talked in bad language.

When it was getting dark all the vampires and Jake went inside, while Leah and Seth went home with the others. Jacob told them to go home tonight and come back in the morning. Grandfather tried to get me to drink more baby formula but I still refused. My nose scrunched at the smell. I was measured for the last time that day and while Aunt Alice rearranged all the flowers in the house, Uncle Jasper and Grandfather played a serious game of chess.

The game lasted for ten human minutes which was longer in vampire minutes. I watched every move and every expression with great interests. I was fed my cup in the middle of the game then Jacob took me all the way to the top floor of the house and went to the vary last room in the hallway. Jacob pulled back the blankets on Mother's bed and laid me in the middle and together, we fell asleep cuddling against each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, Readers. I am more than positive that you all have read the twilight saga more than several times, so I don't really think there should be a need to explain what you already know. Everyone knows The Cullen's are vampires and everyone knows Bella's pregnant. Everyone also knows Renesmee is more advance than any other human child. **

**Renesmee has remarkable memory, hearing, and could scents anything within at least a mile. I feel that when she is in the womb, that she could remember every footstep or word ever said. That also means she knows where people usually enter the house which would be the main entrance or where they also sometimes enter which is the side entrance. But Renesmee also knows that the other's are getting in the house some other way when they don't come in the two usual doors which she assumes is another door at a higher level. **

**Also, I said something about Bella talking about random things, describing them. How do we know if Bella didn't talk about the doors upstairs? Bella could have explained every room with great detail which includes other doors.**

**Also as I continue with the story, there will be more detailing and even more special moments that were out of the book like the second day that Charlie is at the Cullen's house or Renesmee's first bonfire or baseball game and then the Christmas part. Its all going to be in here and as detailed as I can manage. I ask for peoples opinions and honestly worry if something is not good enough. But I am not a actual writer yet, but I thank my guest reviewer for making me think a minute.**

**Renesmee-Carlie Cullen-Nessie**

Cp. 6 Reunited

I awoken to rain outside the window wall. It was pretty and got my mood up. Jacob was softly snoring in my ear and still had his arms cradling me, so it was easy to lay my hand on his cheek. I didn't show him anything, just rested it there and his eyes slowly opened. He looked down on me and smiled.

"Good morning, Nessie." he smiled and stretching.

"Good, she's up," said my Aunt Alice coming into the room with a big box. "Bella has a few hours left, that means she is going to see Renesmee today."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Jacob asked with a hard voice. He sat up on the bed with me against his chest, he was softly shaking, I placed my hand on his cheek and wondered why. He didn't answer.

"Why wouldn't it? She is Bella's daughter, plus, Renesmee doesn't even smell like a human." said Aunt Alice while looking through the box.

"She smells enough like a human." snapped Jacob and I quickly had my hand on his cheek not showing him anything.

"Jacob, I might not see Nessie clearly but I can now see her enough though the image is a little water stained, but I can still see. I see Bella meeting Renesmee, not eating her." I was taken out of Jacob's arms and laid on the bed.

Aunt Alice took of my clothes and placed a silky white dress on me. It was pretty, was all I thought about it, then I thought about other things. My hair was combed out and styled in the usual curls, thanks to Aunt Rosalie, but I had to wear white socks on my feet. I thought of them as uncomfortable and constantly tried to kick them off, but when I did manage to kick on off it was put right back on.

When I was being brought downstairs we passed Momma's room and daddy was there in the doorway waiting for me. I thought I was going to be able to go in, but he kissed my head and told me not to worry, Momma will be awake soon.

Soon turned out to be around three o'clock. I spent all day waiting. Sometimes watching a game that even Uncle Emmett wasn't into, sometimes being talked into drinking formula which didn't happen. Grandfather read out of his medical book and I found it interesting until there were new sounds upstairs.

I was passed quickly to Aunt Rose and everyone but Jacob, Aunt Rose, and I went upstairs to see what has happened. The rain had stopped but the sky was still cloudy. Seth and Leah were outside looking up into the windows above us, trying to see what was happening. I could easily here all the voices upstairs and I constantly demanded for my mother.

When was she coming to get me? When will she come down the stairs? When will I see her? Of course I was never answered for they were listening to what was going on. And when there were movement outside the window I was turned around so I couldn't see.

Jacob gasped lightly and Aunt Rosalie looked in awe. I wanted to see, but naturally they wouldn't let me. I knew that was my mother finally awakened just outside of the window. The sun was peaking out of the clouds but my mood was now sad.

Aunt Rosalie drifted to the piano and started to play what I know was 'Bella's Lullaby'. It was lovely and asked her to play it a few more times. Jacob tried to get me to fall asleep but the piano stopped and my eyes snapped open. I was handed to Grandmother for she was closest to us and Jacob went outside.

I squirmed and demanded I saw Momma but when I heard Jacob talking.

"I gotta say it, Bells. You're a freak show." Jacob's voice was joking but I could tell he was nervous.

My father growled as their voices got closet together. "Watch yourself, mongrel." I wondered why Daddy was being mean.

"No, he's right." a new voice said and my heart sped up and my patience shortened. "The eyes really something, aren't they?" From what I could tell now, and what I can remember, my mother was exactly the same person she was three days ago. It's just her body and voice that has changed. everything else had stayed the same.

"Super creepy. But it's no at bad as I thought it would be." Jacob said.

"Gee-thanks for the amazing complement!" Momma's voice raised and I thought of it as funny.

"You know what I mean. you still look like you-sort of…" I tuned off his words and thought about how close I was to my mother who was awake and joking just outside the window. I couldn't see her, of course, but she was just so close to taking me into her arms and smiling at me with an 'I told you I would come back to you'.

I patted Grandmother's cheeks with both hands trying to get her attention. I though of the voice outside and imagined it talking to me. Grandmother smiled and nodded and I started to move around again.

"Anyway, I guess I'll get used to the eyes soon enough." Jacob finally finished.

"You will?" Momma asked a little shocked.

"Thanks, I didn't know if you would be able to keep it from her, promise or not. Usually, you just give her everything she wants." What had Jacob meant? It didn't match up to what Mother had said which was even more confusing.

"Maybe. I'm hoping she'll get irritated and rip your head off." Daddy didn't sound like himself, maybe Jacob was thinking something he shouldn't have around Momma. Or maybe something happened while they were away.

"What's going on?" demanded my mother. "Are you keeping secrets from me?" Momma sounded disgusted but clueless at the same time.

"I'll explain later," replied Jacob. "First, let's get this show on the road."

For a second, I though they were finally coming inside where Momma could finally hold me more than a few seconds. But unfortunately, that wasn't what they were talking about.

"Come on, Bells. Do your worst." What was Jacob talking about? I asked Grandmother but she didn't have an answer.

"Huh. I can see what everyone's been going on about. You stink, Jacob." My mother laughed but I was still confused. Jacob wanted my mother to smell him? I knew he smelt good but what was the point?

"Okay, so I passed right? Now are you going to tell me what the big secret is?" asked my mother loosing her patience.

"It's nothing to worry about this second…"

Uncle Emmett chuckled and Aunt Rosalie shot him a killer glair. My mother was just outside the glass, but I couldn't see her. The sun was sending glares of light making it impossible to see. I could just see the outline of her hair, but it wasn't enough, I wanted to see all of her.

"Renesmee," Momma's whisper made me want her more. She didn't forget me, she knew who I was and the way she said my name, that she had given me, made me feel like all she had been waiting for was me.

_Momma…_

"Come and see," murmured my father.

All my thoughts were circling around one person. The few shows I had seen on the TV made me think about parents. Human parents seemed terrible but I knew my momma was way different. She was a vampire and I loved her more than anything put together. More than Aunt Rosalie, more than the lullaby my father plays for me, even more than Jacob.

"You'll help me?" asked my mother with worry in her voice.

_Momma…_

"Of course I will." said my father with a small smile in his voice.

"And Emmett and Jasper-just in case?"

"We'll take care of you, Bella. Don't worry, we'll be ready. None of us would risk Renesmee. I think you'll be surprised at how entirely she's already wrapped us all around her little fingers. She'll be perfectly safe, no matter what."

They started to head for the side door and Aunt Rosalie took me into her arms as the others started to line up in front of me. I wanted to make them move out of the way but I had no way to tell them…

"Are you sure, bloodsucker?" asked Jacob in an odd voice, much like the voice he used to use when I was inside my mother. "I don't like this. Maybe she should wait-"

_No! _I screamed in my mind.

"You had your test, Jacob." Spitted my father.

"But-"

"But nothing. Bella needs to see our daughter. Get out of her way." Daddy almost growled.

Jacob stood there for a moment then stormed into the house. He was coming toward me and as I held out my hands for him, Aunt Rose held my hands back. I was confused on why Jacob was getting so mad. Why did he want Momma to stay away from me?

"Shall we?" those two words got my absolute attention as I watched both of my parents step into the room at the same time. My father was shirtless and my mother was sporting the shirt he had on for a day or so. Her long dark hair hung by her waist and her eyes were the brightest color of scarlet. Her skin was white and clean, her teeth straight and milky white. She was beautiful.

Jacob blocked my view and I had to lean around him to see. She looked at me and as we looked into each other's eyes they locked. Nothing could tear them away at the moment. "I was just out two days?" she asked as I stretched for her expecting her to come and take me into her arms like any other person usually had done.

When she didn't come to me I twisted around to Aunt Rosalie and placed my hand on her neck. I showed her the vary few memories I had of my mother then compared them to my mother in front of me.

She patted my hand and replied, "Yes, that's her."

My eyes were once again glued to my mother's trying to get her to take me into her arms and I could tell she wanted to. It was only right when she took the smallest step toward me, testing what the others would think.

Just then the entire image of my family changed. Aunt Rose backed up against the front door while Jacob moved forward to block me. As did all the others. Momma had hands clutching at her but she was completely in control.

"Oh, give her some credit." said Aunt Alice from her same spot she has been in for the past ten minutes. "She wasn't going to do anything. You'd want a closer look, too."

"I'm okay," said my mother as she looked down to the floor and back up at me. She then patted my father's hand and said, "Keep close, though, just in case."

I leaned even further out of Aunt Rose's arms reaching for my mother who has only ever held me in her arms once for only a few seconds.

"Jazz, Em, let us through. Bella's got this."

They all got into a huge discussion about what Momma had done on the hunt they just got back from. I willed Momma to come to me. To take me into her arms before they changed their mind.

"Edward," Momma murmured her gaze still on me. Her voice made me struggle even more and I was surprised Aunt Rose still had a hold on me.

I lost my mother's attention for a minute before I had gotten it back. She had to correct something then argue with my Uncle Emmett about hitting my father. "I would never," she almost growled.

I reached for her with everything I had and clenched the air. My fist clamped into fist over and over begging for my mother's closeness. Momma started to reach for me as well. She leaned around Uncle Jasper and murmured again. "Edward, please?"

"Jazz, this isn't anything you've seen before." Said my Aunt Alice. "Trust me."

Uncle Jasper soon moved out of the way but instead of fully trusting my mother like I did, he went behind her and placed his hand over her shoulder. Then slowly, oh so slowly, they began to talk little steps toward me. The steps were too little though, I got to the point where I couldn't wait any longer.

Something built in the back of my throat, and my father's eyes locked on me. I opened my mouth and let it out. A high, ringing wail sounded in my ears and it got my family to surround me, all of my family member except one. They were all patting and soothing but all I wanted was my mother.

"What's the matter? Is she hurt? What happened?" Jacob through the questions Aunt Rose like she had dropped me. Jacob held his hands out for me and I reached for him while Aunt Rosalie quickly passed me over to his warm arms.

"No, she's fine." she replied not so sure.

I quickly touched Jacob's cheek and quickly turned around in his arms to reach for my mother who stood shocked and staring wide eyed at the image.

"See? She just wants Bella." Aunt Rose went on.

"She wants me?" my mother's voice was strained and confused.

_Yes! _I screamed in my mind.

"She's been waiting for you for almost three days," my father whispered in Momma's ear slightly guiding her forward. She was so close. I reached further out of Jacob's arms just so I could try to touch her, make sure she wasn't a dream.

"Jake-I'm fine." Momma told him. My mother looked scared to have me in Jacob's arms but then I whimpered and reached once again my fist grasping the empty air.

Finally, Momma took that last step and, placed her hands just under my arms, pulling me toward her. Jacob's hands stayed on my waist but I was happy enough being cradled to my mother's chest. She was cold to the touch but I was glad I was way passed used to it. Her hand ran through my curls and rested on my back. I hugged her for a moment then pulled back to touch her face.

Momma gasped with shock but didn't pull away, she let me continue to show her what I had to tell her. When my memory ended, I pulled my hand away and smiled up at her. Everyone was quiet and at first I though I had done something wrong. But then Momma started to talk.

"What… was…that?" she chocked.

"What did you see?" asked Aunt Rose as she leaned around Jacob's huge frame. "What did she show you?" Everyone was looking with curious glances, wondering the same thing.

"She showed me that?" Momma asked looking around for answers.

"I told you it was hard to explain, but effective as means of communications go." Daddy answered.

"What was it?" asked Jacob his hands still on my waist.

"Um, me. I think. But I looked terrible." Mother said blinking rapidly.

"It was the only memory she had of you. She's letting you know that she's made the connection. That she knows who you are."

"But how did she do that?" Momma asked.

As they talked and the shock wore off of Momma's face, I ran my fingers through her hair gently pulling on a lock seeing is I would again get her attention. Her hair was soft and a deep brown with a few strands of dark red. It was beautiful.

"I remember you, too." Mother said in return. She leaned her head down and gently pressed her cool lips to my head in a small kiss. My mother smelt like sunlight and the pink flowers Aunt Alice was always decelerating the house in.

"She's fine," said my Aunt Alice.

"Haven't we experienced enough for one day?" asked Jacob. "Okay, Bella's doing great, but lets not push it."

I scolded him with a glance but my Momma was awake now, she was in charge.

"What's your problem Jacob?" she asked slightly pulling me away from Jake's hold. It was pointless really because he just got closer.

"Just because I understand, it doesn't mean I wont throw you out, Jacob. Bella's doing extraordinarily well. Don't ruin the moment for her." Daddy's voice was disapproving and I didn't know why Jacob was acting this way. Momma wasn't dangerous-she was calm and loving. Why dose he want me away from the only thing I've been waiting for?

"I'll help toss you, dog." hissed Aunt Rose. "I owe you a good kick in the gut."

I clung to my mother as I looked Jacob in the eye. _Stop, _I wanted to shout. _Were okay. It's Momma. She would never hurt me. You know that._

"No!" Momma gasped, and I was then taken from her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm real sorry about not updating for about a day... Well my friend and I stayed up for 25 hours yesterday and I am still feeling the effects. Please get at least 8 hours of sleep every night because it is not fun going without sleep. I want to thank you all for your reviews and favoriting me and everything. You guys are amazing, you truly are!**

**Love**

**Renesmee-Carlie Cullen-Nessie**

Cp. 7 The Unexpected

I watched as Uncle Jasper and my father held Momma back even though she wasn't attempting to move forward, but the look in her eyes said that she could have killed anyone at this moment. Jacob had me cradled in his arms and his hold on me was unbreakable but not uncomfortable. Aunt Rose was just behind us taking in the scene with big golden eyes.

"Rose, take Renesmee," Momma spitted through her teeth as she started to move forward ever so slowly. "Edward, i don't want to hurt you, so please let go of me. Go stand in front of Renesmee."

Jacob passed me to my aunt the second she held open her arms for me. It was different not having them argue about this, but this was not the time for arguing or even talking. This was the time for Jacob to get away from Momma before something bad happened.

Aunt Rose backed clear up against the wall and even turned so that if anything came at us, Aunt Rose would be in the way and not myself. i felt uncomfortable being pressed against the glass but it was that much easier for me to look out and see what was happening outside. Jacob was backing up toward the forest while Momma was following him angrily. She was down in a low crouch while he tried to reason with her.

Honestly, I didn't know what was the problem. Jacob and Aunt Rose, along with all the others of course, protected me while she was sleeping. Jacob was nice to me and fed me, and didn't yell at me when I bit him. Why was Momma so mad?

"You didn't," Momma had yelled at Jacob.

"You know it's not something I can control," replied Jacob as he tried not to stumble down the stairs.

"You stupid mutt! How could you? My baby!" Momma screeched as she stalked Jacob.

"It wasn't my idea, Bella!"

"I've held her all of one time and you think you have some moronic claim to her? She's mine."

"I can share," said Jake as he backed across the lawn.

"Pay up," I heard my Uncle Emmett say but I didn't dare look back to see who he was talking to. I thought it was maddening that they were not al all concerned with what was happening in our own front

yard.

"How dare you imprint on my baby? Have you lost your mind?" Momma yelled across the lawn.

"It was involuntary." Jacob insisted as he backed into the trees. That is where the two wolves made an appearance. Leah snapped at Momma only to get a snarl back. I was hoping that Momma wouldn't hurt Jacob because, well, he was my friend and he did taste better than a vampire.

"Bella, would you listen for just a second? Please? Leah, back off!"

"Why should I listen?" Momma hissed.

"Because you're the one who told me this. Do you remember? You said we belonged in each other's lives, right? That we were family. You said that was how you and I were supposed to be. So... now we are. It's what you wanted."

"You think you'll be part of my family as my son-in-law!" Momma screeched.

Uncle Emmett laughed but only he thought Momma's words were funny. I did not see Jacob in the way Daddy saw Momma. I thought of him like Uncle Emmett views Aunt Alice. Siblings, ment for teasing and teaching each other things that the other didn't know. Jacob was my friend, not my lover.

"Stop her, Edward." murmured Grandmother. "She'll be unhappy if she hurts him."

"No!" Jacob was saying. "How can you even look at it that way? She's just a baby, for crying out loud!"

"That's my point." replied my mother.

"You know I don't think of her that way! Do you think Edward would have let me live this long if I did? All I want is for her to be safe and happy-is that so bad? So different from what you want?" Jacob was shouting now and Aunt Rosalie tried to turn me away from the fight, but I couldn't take my eyes away.

"Amazing, isn't she?" Daddy whispered with awe.

"She hasn't went for his throat even once," agreed Grandfather.

"Fine," pouted Uncle Emmett. "You win this one."

"You're going to stay away from her." said my mother and my heart sank.

"You can't do that!" Jacob protested.

"Try, starting now."

"It's not possible. Do you remember how much you wanted me around three days ago? how hard it was to be apart from each other? That's gone from you now, isn't it? That was her. From the very beginning. We had to be together, even then."

"Run away while you still can."Momma threatened, not giving in.

"Come on, Bells! Nessie likes me, too!" he replied and I automatically said, _Uh oh, _in my mind.

"What... did you call her?" asked my mother her voice over flooding with rage.

"Well, that name you came up with is kind of a mouthful, and-"

"You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?" Momma screeched and lunged for Jacob's throat.

Daddy, Uncle Emmett and Jasper were outside in a moment but I saw what had happened to Seth. He ran in-between Momma's attack and the impact shattered his shoulder. You could tell all the boned in his shoulder were broken, the sound was accurate of it. Grandfather ran to Seth's side while my father attended to my mother, who was now growing hysterical.

They were now heading toward the house so Aunt Rosalie walked out the side door and circled around the house to greet Jacob.

He held open his arms for me and i willingly went to him, my hand finding his cheek.

"Don't worry, Nessie. I'm okay, so is Seth. Don't worry about it." reassured Jake.

"I'm going to make Nessie's bottle, be back in a minute." She said before dissappearing into the house.

I thought about when Momma was yelling at Jake and asked what imprinting ment. Jacob didn't look uncomfortable but he seemed like he didn't know how to tell me. Lucky for him Aunt Rose was back and we started to walk toward the front stairs of the house.

Aunt Rose held out her hands for me but when I reached for her, I didn't go anywhere.

"Mutt, give her to me." said Aunt Rose with a sneer.

"I'm going to feed her. You did it last time, anyways." replied Jacob.

I blocked out their argument and was finally fed. Grandfather was treating Seth inside the house and Momma was trying to say how sorry she was for attacking him. Of course when Seth said it was fine, she still went on. It was so like my mother to not listen, even when she was apologizing.

Soon enough, Grandfather dissappeared up the stairs and Aunt Rose checked the time. She took me into her arms, without complaint from Jacob, and walked into the house.

"Must be six." said my father who was seated next to my mother on the new sofa next to Seth.

"So?" asked my mother confused.

"Time to measure Ness-er, Renesmee." said Grandfather coming down the stairs with the usual scale and tape measure.

"Oh, you do this everyday?" Mother asked.

"Four times a day." Grandfather corrected. Yup... 9am, 12pm, 3pm, and 6pm.

"Four times? Everyday? Why?" asked my mother as she looked to my father than back at me.

"She's still growing quickly," my father murmured in a rather sad voice. Momma's gaze locked on me then as if she realized something, her eyes got wide.

When Grandfather was ready, I stretched in Aunt Rosalie's arms holding as still as my half vampire body would let me. He measured my head and the length of my body, and when he was done Aunt Rose lifted me back upright in her arms.

"What do we do?" asked my mother in a horror filled voice.

"I don't know." Father answered.

"It's slowing," replied Jacob with a hard voice. I look at him and his arms were crossed tightly over his chest. I smile a tiny smile and I saw his relax the tiniest bit.

"We'll need several more days of measurements to track the trend, Jacob. I can't make any promises." said my father from the sofa.

"Yesterday, she grew two inches. Today, it's less."

"By a thirty-second of an inch, if my measurements are perfect." said my Grandfather.

"Be perfect, Doc." pressed Jacob.

"You know I'll do my best."

"Guess thats all I can ask." Jacob replied with a sigh.

While they were going on and on about me and my growth, I became restless. I started to shift my weight and looked around the room more. I wanted my mother, but I didn't want the entire family to be on their guard. Finally, deciding that my father was going to know anyway, I twisted back and placed my hand on Aunt Rosalie's cheek. She only sighed in return.

"What does she want?" asked Jacob.

"Bella, of course." She answered then turned to my mother. "How are you?"

"Worried," Momma blurted without thinking.

"We all are. But that's not what I meant." a small smile played on her face.

"I'm in control,"

Aunt Rose walked over and offered me to my mother, who took me without hesitation. We reached for each other at the same moment and I smiled. Momma's arms felt diffrent than all my other family or even Jacob's. They felt soft in a way that none of the others had. They felt right like the others felt like imposters.

I placed my hand on Momma's cheek and showed her the scene that had took place about an hour ago. I saw her stalking Jacob and then I saw her pounce, going for Jacob's throat and Seth jumping in the way. I showed her how happy I was that Seth had jumped in the way. Jacob was mine.

"Oh, wonderful," Momma groaned. "Perfect."

"It's just becuase he tastes better than the rest of us." My father's voice was soothing but annoyed. I knew he tolerated Jake, but Momma was Jake's friend, too.

"I told you she likes me, too."Jacob teased.

Jacob had Momma's attention, so I patted my mother's face so her attention would turn back to me. I started with Aunt Rosalie pulling the brush through my hair for the first time- and how I thought it felt nice. Then, how I had to stretch and hold very still, I thought it was pointless.

"It looks like she's going to give you a rundown of everything you missed." said my Father, but I knew it was for Jacob's benifet.

I then showed her the very first feeling I had when I was away, thirst. I showed her the smell, the feeling, the tastes, but then before I was finished, I was taken out of Momma's arms by my father, and Momma had her hands bound by Uncle Jasper.

_Why did you do that?_

"What did I do?" Momma asked at the same moment.

"But she was remembering being thirsty. She was remembering the tastes of human blood." My father's expression was confused.

"Yes, and?"

My father laughed. "And nothing at all it seems. The over reaction was mine this time. Jasper, let her go."

As soon as her hands were free, Momma reached out for me and I went to her willingly. Daddy had no hesitation but I knew something was off about Uncle Jasper. "I can't understand. I can't bear this." then he stormed out the door.

My hand went to my mother's face to replay the scene, wondering what was wrong.

"He'll be back. He just needs a moment alone to readjust his prospective on life." said Daddy on the edge of laughter.

"Is he mad at me?" asked my mother.

"No," Daddy's eyes widend in surprise. "Why would he be?"

"What's the matter with him, then?"

"He's upset with himself, not you, Bella. He's worrying about... self-fulfilling prophecy, I suppose you could say."

"How so?" asked my grandfather.

I didn't have to work hard to tune out their discussion, I turned my full attention on telling Momma about the three days she had missed. I showed her Grandmother and how she bathed me, and how I was worried about going outside because of Leah. I showed her the song Daddy plays for me and the tiny fashion shows.

In between memories, I studied my mother. Her hair as soft as silk and her eyes, warm and non threatening. I thought about how happy I was now that she was awake and how I would never let her out of my sight.

I thought of the days until the ran together, and soon find my mother's and Jacob's faces floating in the back of my mind...

I awoke in Aunt Rosalie's arms and the first thing I thought was the image of Momma before I fell asleep. Where was she? Did she go back to sleep, too? I asked Aunt Rose and she just rolled her eyes.

"Renesmee's awake and demanding Bella." announced my Aunt.

"You better get good and comfortable, it could be awhile." replied Uncle Emmett wagging his eyebrows at Aunt Rose.

"Emmett," she sighed.

"What?" he laughed.

"She's just a baby. Shut up." she snapped.

Grandmother came into the room holding a tray of loose mettle. She placed it on the floor and Aunt Rose sat me next to it. I pick up a spoon, as Aunt Rose called it, and look around.

"Here, like this, Nessie," said Uncle Emmett as he sat on the floor next to me and began bending the scraps. I tried and managed to bend a fork in half. I smiled and my family clapped as they watched from the sofa and chairs around.

I then noticed Jacob was gone and I wondered where he had went. Uncle Emmett builds a tower but I thought it looked weird. He looked at me with a fake shocked expression while I looked out the glass window wall. Momma was coming.

I chucked the spoon across the room and pointed toward Momma as she came through the door scooping me into her arms and smiling. Momma studies me and seemed relieved at what she saw. I patted my mother's cheek and saw her wince.

"How long has she been up?" asked my mother as my father, seeing what I wanted, heads to the kitchen.

"Just a few minutes. We would have called you soon. She's been asking for you-demanding might be a better description. Esme sacrificed her second best silver service to keep the little monster entertained." Aunt Rose paused to smile at me. "We didn't want to... er, bother you."

Momma looked at me while the others silently laughed. "We'll get your room set up right away. You'll like the cottage. It's magic." she said then looked up to Grandmother as she pressed me to her chest. "Thank you, Esme. So much. It's absolutly perfect."

"So it's still standing?" Uncle Emmett laughed. "I would've thought you two had knocked it to rubble by now. What were you doing last night? Discussing the national debate?"

"Where're the wolves today?" asked momma as she glanced out the window.

"Jacob took off this morning pretty early. Seth followed him out." said my Aunt Rosalie.

"What was he so upset about?" asked my father as he returned to the room.

Momma quickly passed me to Aunt Rosalie. She leaned me back against her torso and left arm and then gave me my cup. "I don't know-or care. He was watching Nessie sleep, his mouth hanging open like the moron he is, and then he jumped to his feet without any kind of trigger-that I noticed, anyway- and streamed out. I was glad to be rid of him. The more he spends here, the less chance there is that we'll ever get the smell out."

"Rose," said Grandmother as she chided her.

"I suppose it doesn't matter. We won't be here that much longer." she sighed.

"I still say we should go straight to New Hampshire and get things set up. Bella's already registered at Dartmouth. Doesn't look like it will take her all that long to be able to handle school." He turned to my mother who stood with her hands over her chest by the TV. "I'm sure you'll ace all your classes... apparently there's nothing interesting for you to do at night besides study."

Aunt Rose laughed.

Daddy growled and the most of any fury showed on his face. He was more than raged-but it was my Aunt Alice who talked first.

"What is he doing? What is that dog doing that has erased my entire day? I can't see anything! No!" She practically yelled as she took in my mother's image. "Look at you! You need me to show you how to use your closet."

I though Momma looked more than stunning.

Daddy snarled. "He talked to Charlie. He thinks Charlie is following after him. Coming here, today."

Aunt Alice said a word that I knew Momma wouldn't approve of around me but I understood that she was stressed. Plus, no one seemed to notice anyway.

"He told Charlie?" Momma gasped as her arms fell to her sides. She looked stunned and more worried than she's ever been. "But... doesn't he understand? How could he do that? No!" Momma shouted.

Aunt Rosalie held me close to her as we all heard Jacob coming up the drive. Jacob walked into the house and seemed excited about what he had done. "Hey guys," He said grinning.

Everyone didn't so much as say a word, even I didn't reach for him, just in case.

Leah and Seth stood by the door but looked like they were going to dart any second. I wouldn't blame them, though, if they did.

"Rose," Momma said as she held out her hands in offering to take me. Wordlessly, I was passed over. Momma hugged me close to her chest pressing my head to her shoulder. I held very still, observing each and every face in the room.

"Charlie'll be here soon." said Jacob in the most casual way. "Just a heads-up. I assume Alice is getting you sunglasses or something?"

"You assume way too much. What. Have. You. Done?" My head was still pressed on my mother's shoulder as she held me up with only one arm, her other pushing back her hair.

"Blondie and Emmett woke me up this morning going on and on what you all moving cross country like I could let you leave. Charlie was the biggest issue there, right? Well, problem solved."

"Do you even realize what you've done? The danger you put him in?" My mother yelled.

"I didn't put him in danger. Except from you. But you've got some kind of supernatural self-control, right? Not as good as mind reading, if you ask me. Much less exciting." Jacob went on and even I felt a little dissapointed.

"That is just a theory, mongrel." My father said as he got up into Jacob's face. "You think we should test it out on Charlie? Did you consider the physical pain you're putting Bella through, even if she can resist? Or the emotional pain if she doesn't? I suppose what happens to Bella no longer concerns you!"

I looked up into my mother's eyes and gently put my hand on her cheek, I didn't ever want her to be in pain.

"Bella will be in pain?" asked Jake as the smile left his face.

"Like you've shoved a white-hot branding iron down her throat!" My father snapped.

"I didn't know that." Jacob whispered.

"Then perhaps you should have asked first." Daddy growled through his teeth.

"You would have stopped me." he argued.

"You should have been stopped-"

"This isn't about me," Momma interupted as she stepped forward and put a hand on my father's chest. "This is about Charlie, Jacob. How could you put him in danger this way? Do you realize that it's death or vampire life for him now, too?" her voice trembled.

"Relax, Bella. I didn't tell him anything you wern't planning to tell him."

"But he's coming here!"

"Yeah, that's the idea."

As they went on and on, i stayed as silent as the others, who were watching with worried eyes. But then Momma asked, "What did you tell him about Renesmee?"

"Oh yeah," said Jacob. "So I told him that you and Edward had inherited a new little mouth to feed. She's your orphaned ward-like Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. I didn't think you would mind me lying. That's all part of the game,right? Charlie was way passed being shocked at this point, but he did ask if you were adopting her her. 'Like a daughter? Like I'm sort of a Grandfather?' were his exact words. I told him yes. 'Congrats, Grandps' and all of that. He even smiled a little."

"But she'd changing so fast." Momma whispered.

"I told him that she was more special than all of us put together." Jacob started to walk toward us. I reached out for him but Momma tugged me close to her, not wanting to give me to him. "I told him 'Trust me, you don't want to know about this. But if you can ignore all the strange parts, you're going to be amazed. She's the most wonderful person in the whole world.'. And then I told him that if he could deal with that, you all would stick around for awhile and he would have a chance to know her. But if that was too much for him, you would leave. He said as long as no one forced too much information on him, he'd deal."

"I'm not going to say thank you, you're still putting Charlie at a huge risk." said my mother but she was calm if not hopeful.

"I am sorry about hurting you. I didn't know it was like that. Bella, things are different with us now, but you'll always be my best friend and I'll always love you. But I'll love you the right way now. There's finally a balance. We both have people we can't live without. Still friends?"

Momma smiled as she shifted me to one arm so they could shake hands. "If I don't kill Charlie tonight, I'll consider forgiving you for this."

"When you don't kill Charlie tonight, you're going to owe me huge." Jacob smiled.

Momma rolled her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! It seems like every one is confused, and I am just now remembering but on the vary first chapter, it says 'Lets start at the vary beginning' and I thought that it would be like Renesmee telling her story. Like she is going back and explaining everything in her own words. Of course she has perfect memory so she knows how to explain things she didn't. **

**Also, in the book it said Renesmee could talk in extremely well vocabulary in one week, but they didn't know how long she could talk because she likes using her gift more. So I kind of thought she knew all along. (It even says 'They was she studied me was not at all childlike, it was adult. **

**I'm really sorry if I am wrong and I messed up the story. :( **

**Love **

**Renesmee-Carlie Cullen-Nessie**

Cp. 8 Charlie

Jacob held out his hands for me but Momma's tight grip stayed around me. I thought it was strange not being in Jacob's or Aunt Rosalie's arms for long periods of time, but I was also happy that I was with my mother.

"I'm actually holding her so that my hands aren't free to kill you, Jacob. Maybe later." Her words weren't mean in any way, it wasn't even a warning.

Aunt Alice ran into the room her expression meant to kill. I never seen her like this so I was avoiding her stare. "You, you, and you," she snapped as she pointed at the tree wolves. "If you must stay, get over in the corner and commit to staying there for awhile. I need to see. Bella, you'd better give him the baby, too. You'll need your arms free, anyway."

Momma's breathing turned into gasps as she turned me toward Jacob and said, "Take her," as she slid me into his arms. Jacob took us over by the wall where we all set on the floor being as still as possible.

"Am I allowed to leave?" asked Leah as she looked at me.

"Of course," Jacob replied as soon as she asked. I touched Jacob's face asking why she wanted to leave but then remembered soon after. I didn't know why Leah hated us, and every time I asked, I was never granted an answer.

"Stay east so you don't cross Charlie's path." Aunt Alice added before Leah left. She nodded and ran for the door. I watched her as she ran into the forest. She was fast, within a minute even I couldn't detect where she was but I could hear her.

My father was now at my mother's side stroking her face and murmuring to her, "You can do this. I know you can. I'll help you, we all will." Momma stared at him like he was speaking something unknown. "If I didn't believe you could handle it, we'd disappear today. This vary minute. But you can. And you'll be happier if you have Charlie in your life."

Aunt Alice gave Momma a small box as she said, "These will irritate your eyes-they wont hurt, but they'll cloud your vision. It's annoying. They also won't match your old color, but it's still better than bright red, right?"

Momma took the small box. Looking on all sides she said, "When did you-"

"Before you left on the honeymoon. I was prepared for several possible futures." she said almost a little to quickly.

I watched as Momma pressed the little, clear circular disk into her eye, and watched as they magically transformed them into something almost familiar. I pressed my hand to Jacob's face wondering how it did it, but he motioned for me to watch.

"I see what you mean," She muttered as she placed the other in. Then she moved her hands away and looked towards my father. "How do I look?"

He smiled, "Gorgeous. Of course-"

"Yes, yes. She always looks gorgeous. It's better than red, but that's the highest commendation I can give. Muddy brown. Your brown was much prettier." she gave a quick smile at me. "Keep in mind that those won't last forever-the venom in your eyes will dissolve then in a few hours. So if Charlie stays longer than that, you'll have to excuse yourself to replace them. Which is a good thing because humans need bathroom breaks. Esme, give her a few pointers on acting human while I stock the powder room with contacts."

"How long do I have?" Grandmother asked coming to stand by my mother.

"Charlie will be here in five minutes. Keep it simple."

I watched at the entire room shifted. Grandmother moved her body with the words she spoke. "The main thing is not to sit to still or move to fast."

"Sit down if he dose," added Uncle Emmett. "Humans don't like to just stand there."

"Let your eyes wonder every thirty seconds or so. Humans don't stare at one thing for too long." added my other uncle.

"Cross your legs for about five minutes, then switch to crossing your ankles for the next five." Aunt Rosalie said as she showed Momma.

"And blink at least three times a minute." replied Uncle Emmett.

"Move your hands, too. Brush your hair back or pretend to scratch something." finished my Uncle Jasper as Aunt Alice reentered the room.

"I said Esme. You'll overwhelm her."

"No, I think I got it all. Sit, look around, blink, fidget." Momma replied.

"Right," said Grandmother as she hugged my mother's shoulders.

"You'll be holding your breath as much as possible, but you need to move your shoulders a little to make it look like your breathing." Uncle Jasper said as everyone began moving into their human fascades.

"You can do this." said my father. Momma still looked unconvinced, but I believed she could do it. She could do anything, Daddy told me that once.

"Two minutes. Maybe you should start out already on the couch, you've been sick, after all. That way he won't have to see you move right at first." said Aunt Alice as she tried to get everything as perfect as possible.

Momma turned to us and quickly said, "Jacob, I need Renesmee." Jacob didn't move but I held out my hands for my mother to talk me.

"Bella, that doesn't help me see." my aunt sighed.

"But I need her. She keeps me calm." Momma said with a small smile at me.

"Fine," Aunt Alice snapped. "Hold her as still as you can and I'll try to see around her."

Jacob quickly got up and handed me to my mother who was now setting on the sofa. As soon as I was held in her arms, he hurried back to his corner and I stayed as still as possible as I was held to my mother's chest, her hair almost completely covering my body.

Daddy sat beside Momma on the sofa and wrapped his arms around us. He leaned forward and pushed Momma's hair out of the was so he could look into my face. "Renesmee," He said in a voice that made me listen. "Someone special is coming to see you and your mother. But he's not like us, or even Jacob. We have to be vary careful with him. You shouldn't tell him things the way you tell us."

I leaned forward and pressed my fingers to his cheek. _Grandpa Charlie is human? _The image in my mind was that of my cup and what I have had for breakfast. I knew what my father was suggesting, that I must not bite him.

"Exactly. And he's going to make you thirsty, but you mustn't bite him. He won't heal like Jacob."

I agreed with him while Momma asked, "Can she understand you?"

"She understands. You'll be careful, won't you, Renesmee? You'll help us?" Daddy asked me and I automatically thought of Jacob. "No, I don't mind if you bite Jacob. That's fine." I could hear Jacob chuckle from the corner by the front door but I tried not to pay him any of my attention. "Maybe you should leave, Jacob."

"I told Charlie I'd be here. He needs the moral support." Jacob said still chuckling.

"Moral support," Daddy scoffed. "As far as Charlie knows, you're the most repulsive monster of us all."

"Repulsive?"Jacob snorted his reply and I knew he was talking about the smell of my family.

We finally hear the tires turn our way, onto the grassy trail, off of the highway. Momma impossibly got more tense and I re-hid myself under my her hair for comfort. She was getting anxious, but she automatically calmed herself.

"Well done, Bella." Uncle Jasper whispered as if we were under attack.

"You sure?" My mother asked my father.

"Positive. You can do anything." He smiled and kissed my mother on the mouth.

"Er, Edward, you might not want to distract her like that right now. she needs to be able to focus." Uncle Jasper said with a small smile in his voice. He was over by Uncle Emmett who had turned on a football game. Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice were side by side on the stairs discussing designs on clothing mainly for me, but I heard a few things about New Hampshire. Grandmother had a clipboard in her hand and I knew it was on the same thing. She was looking around the room and writing things down. Grandfather was standing at the mouth of the dinning room waiting for Grandpa Charlie to come up the drive.

"Oops," Momma and Daddy laughed.

"Later," Momma said.

"Focus, Bella." Uncle Jasper said.

"Right," replied my mother with a smile.

"Bella,"

"Sorry, Jasper." Said my mother while Uncle Emmett laughed.

Everyone got quiet then as we listened to the tires get closer. I watched my mother as she blinked a few times more trying to get used to it. Momma moved her body a lot and at first it was uncomfortable, but now I would just have to deal with it. Finally, the car pulls into the driveway in front of the house, and Momma momentarily freezes.

I felt weird and afraid. My stomach did little flips around the fluttery things that happened to be moving around. I made sure Momma's hair covered every inch of my body, then held as still as I could, hoping that I would go unnoticed.

Footsteps appeared out of the car and were walking wearily towards the house. The were heavy footsteps, ones that you would expect Uncle Emmett to have, not a human. The footsteps made it to the door, and Grandfather went to answer it. "Hello, Charlie." He said.

Grandpa Charlie's heart was hammering in his chest, almost like mine but only not that fast. My mouth started to water but I quickly rushed it away. I heard Momma take a deep breath.

"Carlisle," he replied and his voice was something iI never could have thought on my own. It was deep and husky, sort of scary if you thought about it. "Where's Bella?" Grandpa Charlie asked quickly.

"Right here, dad." Momma said then quickly took another breath. Her voice sounded a little different, like she was trying to match the one she used to speak in.

A shocked silence then footsteps. Grandpa walked right over to us, but I couldn't see. "Is that you, Bella?" he asked and it made me think. Who else would it be?

"Yup. Hi, dad." her voice was getting closer to the low voice.

"Hey, Charlie," said Jacob from the corner he and Seth shared. Jacob was joking, but I didn't know what was funny. "How're things?"

Grandpa ignored Jacob and turned his attention back to Momma. "Bella?" he asked again.

"It's really me. I'm sorry, dad." she said and I wanted to know why she was sorry. What did she do that she had to be sorry for? I wanted to ask her but I didn't move, remembering my father's orders.

"Are you okay?" Grandpa demanded.

"Really and truly great. Healthy as a horse." she was using up to much air, and I could feel her need for more. I filled my lungs with my mother's scent let it out slowly.

"Jake told me this was... necessary. That you were dying."

Momma leaned into my father and took a long, slow breath. She paused and I could feel her body shaking. "Jacob was telling you the truth." her voice was filled with hidden pain and all I wanted to do was comfort her.

"That makes one of you." Grandpa growled in a vary non vampiric way.

Grandpa's smell hit me right then and I sniffed at the air liking the scent I was smelling. It smelled like the blood in my cup, only fresher which made my mouth water and made me want it more than I would ever want my cup. Momma tightened her hold on me.

"Oh," said my grandpa in a lighter tone of voice. "This is her. The orphan Jacob said you're adopting." I again hid myself back in the comfort of Momma's hair, hiding from him.

"My nice." said my father and I didn't like how I was being passed off. Why were they lying to Grandpa? Jacob knew and he wasn't a vampire.

"I thought you lost your family." said Grandpa.

"I lost my parents. My older brother was adopted like me. I never saw him after that. But the courts located me when he and his wife died in a car accident leaving their only child without any other family."

Slowly, I started to peek out of my mother's hair as my father told his story. I sniffed the air hoping I wouldn't get caught. As I glanced around, I found he was staring right at me so I quickly re-hid my face.

"She's...She's, well, she's a beauty." Grandpa stuttered.

"Yes," my father agreed with a soft voice.

"Kind of a big responsibility, though. You two are just getting started."

"What could we do?" my father asked as he brushed my cheek with his fingers. "Would you have refused her?"

I remember how Daddy was scared and confused when Momma was pregnant with me. He was so worried for her that he didn't have room for me in his heart. But now he dose and he loves me. He's even told me so. And I forgave him.

"Hmph. Well, Jake says you call her Nessie." said Grandpa.

"No we don't." Momma's voice was sharp with disbelief. "Her name is Renesmee."

"How do you feel about this? Maybe Carlisle and Esme could-"

"She's mine," Momma cut him off as she clutched me like a lifeline. "I want her."

"You gonna make me a grandpa so young?" he asked in a sad voice.

"Carlisle is a grandfather, too." my father smiled as he used the name I called my grandfather.

Grandpa Charlie snorted then laughed. "I guess that dose sort of make me feel better. She sure is something to look at."

His hot breath blew towards me and I mindlessly leaned forward shaking of Momma's hair to look at my Grandpa straight in the eyes. He gasped and his heart started to hammer in his chest, his breaths coming in shallow little pants. He mouthed numbers to himself and I surprisingly couldn't understand.

Jacob got up from the corner and I could almost hear Aunt Alice snarl. He patted grandpa on the back and leaned in to whisper, "Need to know, Charlie. It's okay, I promise." grandpa swallowed but nodded at Jacob's words. Then took a step in my father's direction, his fists tightly clenched.

"i don't want to know everything, but I'm done with the lies!"

"I'm sorry but you need to know the public story more than you need to know the truth. If you're going to be part of this secret, the public story is the one that counts. It's to protect Bella and Renesmee as well as the rest of us. Can you go along with the lies for them?" My father asked as he stared into Grandpa's eyes.

Momma crossed her ankles and Grandpa's glair shifted to her. "You might have given me some warning, kid."

"Would it really have made this any easier?" Momma asked and grandpa dropped to his knees in front of us. I could feel Grandpa's blood but it no longer affected my thirst. I reached out forgetting because of my excitement but Momma pulled my hand back so instead I showed Momma.

He cause me to feel thirsty but I was much more curious about him and didn't want to drink his blood. I pulled back my hand and smiled brightly at my family.

"Whoa, how old is she?" Grandpa asked as he stared at my teeth.

"Three months. Rather she is the size of a three month old, more or less. She's younger in some ways and more mature in others."explained Daddy as the thought it over.

I waved to my Grandpa since I couldn't touch him. I wanted to let him know that I enjoyed his company and I was happy to see him.

"Told you she was special, didn't I?" asked Jacob as he smiled at me. Grandpa shifted away from him. "Oh, come on, Charlie. I'm the same person I've always been. Just pretend this afternoon didn't happen." Jacob smiled even brighter.

Grandpa nodded once. "Just what is your part in all this, Jake? How much dose Billy know? Why are you here?"

Jacob's stare was only for me. "Well, I could tell you all about it-Billy knows absolutely everything," He looked to Momma. "but it involves a lot of stuff about werewo-"

"Ungh! Never mind!"

Jacob grinned. "Everything's going to be great, Charlie, just try not to believe everything you see."

"Woo!" Uncle Emmett boomed making everyone with beating hearts jump and everyone else freeze. "Go Gators!" He yelled again and Jasper smiled up at him.

"Florida winning?" asked Grandpa while the blood struggled to return back to his face.

"Just scored the first touchdown." He grinned at Momma wagging his eyebrows. "Bout time someone scored around here."

Grandpa got up and collapsed into an empty chair facing the TV. "Well," He said, "I guess we should see if they can hold on to the lead."

Momma handed me to my father and excused herself to the powder room. Her eyes had started to regain their red color so she was going to recolor them. Daddy sat me facing him on his lap and twisted a curl around his finger. _Will Grandpa ever know what we are? _I thought to him. He slightly shrugged. _How long is Grandpa staying?_ Again he shrugged.

My play spoons have been long put away and I didn't know what to do now that Grandpa was here. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose were still discussing the designs but was now over at the computer looking up styles and matching them with different items. Grandmother was with them now, trying to discuss the house style. Momma was coming down the stairs quickly, but still slowly.

Instead of sitting back down on the sofa, Momma called Grandmother into the kitchen and I knew it was breakfast time for the wolves. Jacob comes over and takes me into his arms as we walk into the kitchen. Momma and Grandmother has the TV on as they follow the steps to something they wanted to try to make.

"You know, I'm getting a huge case of Da Jah Vu right now, I'm not even joking." Momma said with a laugh.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"It was last summer, before the wedding but after graduation. Esme and I were in here, cooking. And I was the only one to eat it." they all laughed. "I am like, so rusty. I think the last time I cooked, at least a decent meal, was the night before the wedding. I cooked for Charlie that night."

"Isn't that what you were going to collage for?" Jacob asked.

"No, I was going for science." Momma said as she began cutting up green peppers on the island cutting bored.

"Well, aren't you still going?" asked Seth as Grandpa Charlie came through the door.

"She better be," said Grandpa. "I just wish the collage she picked wasn't so far away."

"Dad, if we go, it won't even be until next fall because I missed deadline. And we would visit all the time, like seriously. I don't know about Jacob, but he has responsibilities here too and, not that we are planning on talking anybody. All I am saying is that we will sort this out when the time comes next fall."

"Well, thats... reasonable." muttered Grandpa.

"Dad are you hungry?" Momma asked, and I responded.

Daddy took me from Jacob and we traveled up the stairs. He fed me as we listened to the laughing downstairs.

"Mommy's going to be really happy now that she has her daddy in our life." said Daddy as he rocked me in his arms. "No one thought it would be possible. But Mommy is a vary, vary special person, and she loves you vary much." I smiled in reply and before we went back down stairs to the family that awaits us, daddy sang me my song.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. I am not thrilled about the view I had gotten and it really put me down. Thank you for your reviews saying how much you love this story and you want me to continue. And thank you for the message, you know who you are. I realized all the bad stuff doesn't matter if I loved writing the story. So here is the smallest chapter of the story and I apologize because I really want to get started on the second half of the story. Just think of this chapter like an ending to chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Love **

**Renesmee-Carlie Cullen-Nessie**

Cp. 9 After Party

Soon, I found myself falling asleep in my mother's arms. I was having a great time with the wolves and Grandpa Charlie, but all the excitement drug me down making going to sleep sound like something I just wanted to do. I was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of my family happy and well, until I was awoken by the sound of my mother's hiss.

My eyes blinked opened and looked around me. The sun had set behind the clouds, making the sky seem darker than it actually was. The scent of my human grandpa was all around me and as I sniffed the air I realize that he was no longer in the same room. I listen carefully and couldn't hear him anywhere. I reach for my mother's face showing her what I had realized.

"Charlie will be back tomorrow." she told me with an expression that was dazed, like she couldn't believe something.

"Excellent," said Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose laughed. They were walking over from the house of cards they had let fall to the ground under the stairs.

"Not brilliant, Emmett." said my father as he held out his hands for me. I reached out and was passed into his strong arms. He held me to where my back was pressed against his chest, making it easy for me to see everything that went on.

"What do you mean?" Uncle Emmett demanded, his smile turning into something a fighter would wear in disbelieve.

"It's a little dance, don't you think, to antagonize the strongest vampire in the house?" asked my father with a light laugh.

"Please!" Uncle Em snorted.

"Bella, do you remember back a few months ago, I asked you to do me a favor once you were immortal?" asked my father as he turned to her.

She stood in the middle of the floor with her arms crossed over her chest thinking back. Her head snapped up and her eyes got wide. Momma gasped out "Oh!" just as Aunt Alice laughed for seeing what it was daddy was suggesting.

"What?" asked Uncle Emmett.

"Really?" Momma asked as she turned to us seeming nervous.

"Trust me." whispered my father.

"Emmett," Momma started to walk toward him with a wicked smile on her face. "How do you feel to a little bet?" she threw a smile at daddy and I.

"Awesome. Bring it!" he boomed. "Unless your afraid..."

"You. Me. Arm-wrestling. Dining room table. Now."

"Er, Bella?" said Aunt Alice quickly. "I think Esme is fairly fond of that table. It's an antique." I looked as Grandmother as she looked almost scared to death.

"Thanks," I saw her mouth to Aunt Alice.

"No problem. Right this way, Bella." Uncle Emmett let the way out the side door to the back of the house. All the wolves seemed interested, even Leah stood close by and watched.

We were led to a huge bolder by the river. It looked like a stone table and It made me wonder why we would need it out here. Why was it even out here in the first place? Uncle Emmett placed his elbow on the flat surface of the rock. Momma did the same but I could tell how nervous she really was behind the mask of confidence.

"Okay, Emmett. I win, and you can not say one more word about my sex life to anyone, not even Rose. No allusions, no innuendos, no nothing." Momma said.

"Deal. I win, and it's going to get a lot worse." He grinned. "You gonna back down so easy, little sister? Not much wild about you, is there? I bet that cottage doesn't have a scratch." He laughed. "Did Edward tell you how many houses Rose and I smashed?"

Momma grabbed Uncle Emmett's hand and started to count numbers. "One...Two-"

"Three."

Uncle Emmett grunted and pushed himself against my mother's hand. Nothing happened, and I though they were playing a game, but Uncle Em shoved with everything he had, but Momma's hand didn't even budge. After about three seconds, Uncle Emmett's hand fell in the wrong direction and Momma laughed. Uncle Emmett snarled through his teeth, but Momma just smiled and said, "Just keep your mouth shut." Then smashed his hand deep into the bolder.

Daddy buried his head into my hair to hide his laugh and Jake bit the bone of his pointer finger while all the others openly laughed. Uncle Emmett licked rock fragments over the river and into the trees, seeming really mad.

"Rematch. Tomorrow." he spitted.

"It's not going to wear off that fast. Maybe you ought to give it a month."

"Tomorrow." he growled .

"Hey, whatever makes you happy, big brother." Momma smiled.

Emmett stocked off but Momma didn't realize it. She was looking at her hands, amazed at how strong she was. She pressed her hand on the rock, then slowly dug her fingers into the rock. She quickly pulled back her fist and she smiled at the fistful of rubble she was now clutching. She quickly crushed the rubble into dust.

"Cool," she smiled.

She grinned and started to attack the rock. Hitting, kicking, and punching at the rock as she beats it to ruble that lays at her feet. She giggled and my family around me laugh. A tiny burst of air rushed up from the pit of my stomach and out of my mouth in a single movement. It sounded like high pitched bells ringing all around me.

Momma stopped what she was doing and looked at me with a strange look. Her face looked confused when she asked as she pointed at me, "Did she just laugh?"

Everyone stared at me, making me feel off, but sill wonderful in the most basic ways.

"Yes," replies my father as he looks down at me.

"Who wasn't laughing?" Jacob asked with a laugh as he walks forward. His voice was like he expected my laugh. Like it was the most expected thing.

"Tell me you didn't let go a bit on your first run, dog," My father teased with a laugh.

"That's different." Jacob playfully punched my father on the arm. "Bella's supposed to be a grown up. Married and a mom and all that. Shouldn't there be more dignity?"

I frowned at Jacob's words and touched my father's cheek.

Momma was the first to ask. "What dose she want?"

"Less dignity." he grinned. "She was having almost as much fun watching you enjoy yourself as I was."

Momma ran forward and reached for me at the exact time I reached for her. "Am I funny?" she had asked as she took me into her arms. She rushed over to the rock and took a pice into her her hand, offering it to me. "You wanna try?"

I smiled and took the little pice of stone into my hand. I placed both hands over the rock and look up into my mother's red eyes. She nodded and I squeezed the rock with all of my strength. A tiny bit of dust fell from my hand, but the rock was still there when I opened my palms.

I couldn't do it.

"I'll get it," She smiled as I offered it back to her. She took the rock in-between her fingers and smooshed the rock to tiny fragments. I laughed and clapped my hands as the dust fell from her hands to the ground.

Suddenly the sun was so bright that little sun beams broke through the gray mass and fell upon the skin of my vampire family. It was the first time I have actually been outside in the sunlight and the first time I saw any of my family in it as well. Just the image could stun a person, such pure beauty. Tiny sparkles shine all over my family making them look like the most amazing thing I have ever saw in my short life. I look down at my own skin and frowned at how it had just a faint glow that even humans wouldn't be able to detect.

I rested my arms next to my mother's in compare then sadly touched her face showing her the difference. I was angered by this tiny fact that my family was beautiful, and I was just me. The difference, not hole of anything. Just half of something that I will never get the chance to fix.

"You're the prittiest," My mother assured me and it warmed me just to hear her say it.

Uncle Emmett rejoined the group so I couldn't really concentrate on what my father was telling my mother. Uncle Em looked mad but he looked better then when he had left.

"Freaky Bella." said Jacob and I smiled.

"What an amazing creature she is."My father replied.

From there, we played around in the sunlight until I couldn't wait anymore for my dinner. Everyone went inside with smiles on their faces or them laughing at something another had said. Everything was perfect for me and my family and I hoped it would be like this for a long, long time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone. I am vary happy now that you guys showed me how much you love my writing. You guys help me through everything. Like I took a picture of all the good reviews I got and set them as my wallpaper on my laptop so whenever I turn off my computer or whatever I see your guy's loyalty and love. It is just amazing. I love you guys so much! You're unbelievable, you truly are!**

**Love **

**Renesmee-Carlie Cullen-Nessie**

Cp 10

Time seemed to go real fast after the first week after my birth.

The second third day of momma being awake, Grandpa Charlie returned, but with a women by his side. We were introduced and her name was Sue. It turns out she was Seth and Leah's mother. She was a strong, quiet lady that always liked to look at me like I was always shocking her. I never did anything that my parents would be ashamed of me of, it was like she expected me to do something that wasn't at all normal.

On the forth day, two strangers showed up on our doorstep and they looked a lot like Jacob. He told me that they were also wolves and that they were there to join his small pack. Of course, I was happy to make new friends, and they seemed to really like me as for they are always around me, wanting me to show them things.

On the day I turned a week old, something happened. It was around noon and Momma was fixing Jacob and the other four wolves brunch. She was really getting into the work as she talked to my Aunt and Grandmother. I was thinking about my Grandpa Charlie and how he was usually here by now. I had simply gotten tired of waiting, so I had asked Aunt Rose.

She shook her head and looked at Momma.

"Momma, where is Grandpa?" I wasn't aware that the words had came from me. It felt so natural that I hadn't even realized the words forming in the back of my throat.

She stopped what she was doing and turned around, looking at me with shocked disbelieve. I looked at her with an expectant expression, and as she came forward, she tried to look almost happy.

Grandpa couldn't come that day. He had work at the police office and couldn't make it in to see me in time.

More unexpected people came to visit us, people from Jacob's old pack, but they were nice and liked to mess around with the other wolves. Emily, Sam's wife, was an excellent cook. She worked with my mother and grandmother trying to feed all the wolves and I was surprised because Leah actually ate a sandwich Emily had made her.

That night was the first time I had gotten to go back to the cottage with my parents. We went at daylight so we would have a few hours to ourselves, and I was so excited to finally be seeing my home for the first time. Momma carried me as they walked at a human pace through the thick trees. There was sort of a little worn path that they were following, but I could tell it was new.

The fireplace was lit with a pretty fire and the setting sun was streaming in through the windows. I was showed my room and Momma sat me down and gave a stuffed animal that she pulled from the canopied bed. My room was amazing, filled with light colored furnisher and walls.

My mother, father and I lounged on the sofa while Daddy read a book to us. The story was good, but I was soon lulled to sleep by the sound of my father's voice.

Within the few weeks I had took my first steps. I was in the middle of the living room floor playing with my forever ruined spoons and forks, when I had the feeling to get up and walk. I stared at Aunt Alice as she walked back and forth across the floor organizing the forever constant pink flowers.

I watched how she carried herself, how she moved with each and every step. Then I simply got to me feet like I had done it a million times before, and walked across the room. I stood by the window and looked back at my mother and Jacob who sat staring on the sofa. Jacob burst into applause and smiles in a moment.

Momma looked to Jacob for one moment, then smiled and clapped. Even daddy had clapped as he showed his proudness.

For a few days, I had seen most of my family less and less. I constantly wondered where they were most of the time, but Jacob and my mother liked to keep me going. Momma constantly had me trying different human foods only ending in me showing her how they tasted to me.

Jacob had played with me constantly. We danced when something good was on the radio, and he even played tag with me outside. Sometimes I thought I saw Momma staring at me through the windows of the house, worrying about me in ways I couldn't even understand.

Once, while Momma was reading to me, I found that I knew all the words and so I wanted to try to read it. I showed her what I had wonted and she slid the book into my hands.

"'There is sweet music here that softer falls that petals from blown roses on the grass, or night-dews on still waters between walls of shadowy granite, in a gleaming pass-'" The book was taken from my hands quickly and I looked up into my mother's worried face.

"If you read, how will you fall asleep?" Momma asked and she continued to read with a voice as emotionless as my father's voice before I was born.

Sometimes Momma would speak with me about her having to go away for a few days, but daddy would be staying with me. I would ask a lot about the trip, but she would just change the subject with a small smile. She also told me about a family trip we were going to encounter soon.

Today, Jacob, Momma, and I were going hunting together. It was a new thing for me and every time I am out in the woods hunting, I think about the first time.

"Get down low, Renesmee. Yes, like that. Smell the air around you, and listen to everything." Daddy was saying. He was teaching me to hunt for the first time. Momma came, but she was far off in the North.

My head snapped up to the sound of a beating heart and I quickly but quietly stalk forward. I spy my pray behind the bushes and ready myself. In the last moment, I leap forward landing perfectly on the elk's back. My hands tie around its neck and twist with all my strength until I am happy with the loud snap.

_Did I do it right, Daddy? _I asked through my thoughts.

"That was excellent, honey." he replied.

Animal blood wasn't my favorite thing, it was next to human food actually, and that is why Jacob always gets to come along. We have a game that we like to play while hunting, and that is which one of us could catch the bigger game.

I didn't get the donated human blood anymore, only if it was the only option there was. That means in between hunts, I had to eat human food. It all tastes the same, like dirt, but most of it was better than what Momma constantly tried to get me to eat. She once tried to get me to eat what she called lima beans, and even animal blood was more better tasting that that.

I was always weary about trying the new foods, it either tasted really bad, or I liked it the tiniest bit, then had to go the the bathroom later. The first time I had entered that situation, Momma had to tell me what to do because I was not at all natural for me. Luckily we were at the cottage and it was just Momma, Daddy, and I.

I drank a lot of fluids now, too. Momma and Grandfather said it was really healthy for me, so I was stuck drinking it in between running around with Jacob or every few hours.

I ran forward, away from Momma and Jake, thinking and looking for a scent I thought was reasonable. I wouldn't just take down any animal like my family would, I had to actually like the scent a little, or the killing would just be a wast and something would die without reason.

I could hear my mother talking with Jacob about the trip, but I wasn't paying much attention. It has started to snow, and even though I was wearing a dress and no shoes, I was as warm as I have always been. I stare up into the clouded sky watching the flakes fall from the clouds, and when I spotted the perfect one, I crouched for a second, getting a good eye's view, then sprung at least fifteen feet into the air cupping my fingers around the flake.

I dropped to the ground and showed my mother and Jacob the perfect star before it melted in my hands.

"Pretty," Jacob called to me. "But I think you're stalling, Nessie."

I ran to Jacob and leapt into his arm, pressing my palm to his cheek. I showed him how I didn't feel the need to hunt. I had to drink human milk earlier that morning, and it had surprisingly filled me even though I hated it.

"Suuuure you're not thirsty, Nessie." He said as he rolled his eyes. "You're just afraid I'll catch the biggest one again!"

I flung myself backwards out of Jacob's arms landing on my feet lightly. I faced him for a second and rolled my eyes like my father and, well, pretty much my entire family did. Then I ran for the trees where I could hear a herd of elk moving further into the woods.

I could hear Jacob yell, "It's doesn't count if you cheat," before turning into his wolf self and follow after me. Momma stayed behind simply giving us a heads start. I paused for a moment before I leaped into the clearing picking which one I clearly thought was the biggest.

"Mine," I mutter to Jacob and pounce on the back of the elk, breaking it's neck before it even realized I was there. I didn't have the venom to keep the pray paralyzed like the rest of my family, so I had to kill my pray before actually getting to drink its blood.

Jacob quickly attacked his pray, and I wooped in the air like my Uncle Emmett had done so many times before. Jacob howled after me. I was dragging my kill closer to Jacob's to compare.

"Mine is bigger," I insisted as my mother burst into the small opening where Jacob and I stood looking down on our food.

Jacob was crouched and baring his teeth in a moment, a growl growing in his throat. I abandoned the elk at my feet and leaped into my mother's waiting arms. I knew something was wrong the way Momma came for us as fast as she could. I pressed my palm to my mother's face curious to what the danger was.

"I'm overreacting." She said much too quickly. "It's okay, I think. Hold on."

Momma had a cell phone pressed to her ear in less than a second. She was either calling my father or Aunt Alice. Daddy answered on first ring and Jacob and I listened keeping as quiet as was possible.

Momma had seen a distant family member in the trees in the main clearing. Irina, her name was, and she has been not on good terms with my family in the past year. She saw me and Jacob, Momma said, and she ran off. Momma doesn't know where she could have gone.

"Come, bring Carlisle. I saw Irina, and she saw me, but then she saw Jacob and she got mad and ran away. I think. She hasn't shown up here-yet, anyway-but she looked pretty upset so maybe she will. If she doesn't, you and Carlisle have to go after her and talk to her. I feel so bad."

"We'll be there in half a minute." replied my father and I could tell they were already running.

Momma carried me back to the bigger clearing and Jacob listened for the sound of an approach we didn't recognize, but when the sound did come, it was vary familiar. Daddy was at our side and Grandfather was close behind us. Even Jacob's pack was surrounding us.

"She was up on that ridge," Momma said as she pointed out a spot surrounded by trees. "Maybe you should call Emmett and Jasper and have then come with you. She looked...really upset. She growled at me."

"What?" asked my father with anger in his voice.

"She's grieving. I'll go after her." said Grandfather.

"I'm coming with you," my father insisted.

Grandfather nodded and they took off without following Momma's advise. Jacob nubbed us forward and we started to run for home. As we ran, I thought about the blood thing and that with the trip being aborted, I would get human blood.

We made it back to the house and Momma made me a cup while asking Aunt Alice about Irina's future. Ant Alice said Irina was vary upset and that she was headed back to her home in Alaska, but her future was still a little hazy.

A few days passed and I could tell Momma was vary upset about the subject. But she focused herself on the three day trip she wasn't looking forward to and the big trip we all will be going on after she had gotten back.

We were going to South America to find other vampires like me. Momma said they didn't know what to expect when I was grown up so they wanted to learn, and the only place they knew to start was South America because when Momma and Daddy was on their honeymoon there was a women who knew a lot about the subject.

Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose went shopping a lot to get ready for the trip, and Uncle Jasper worked on getting the documents in order for the flight. Grandfather was trying to get his work settled on the fact that he was going out of the country, and he was even thinking about continuing his job since we were practically moving.

Momma was worried about Grandpa Charlie and how he would react to us moving all the way out of the country. She was thinking about telling him that it was only going to be for a few months, but she was still dreading telling him.

Once, I was aloud to go over to Grandfather's house alone. Momma and Daddy talked about it then had a conversation about what I was supposed to do and what I wasn't supposed to do. I agreed to everything and Momma took me over.

Jacob had pack things to do that day, so it would only me Grandpa Charlie, Sue, and I. I was a little scared to be away from my vampire family, but I also knew Grandpa Charlie and Sue would take great care of me.

Momma carried me into the house and unzipped the coat, that I clearly didn't like, and took the shoes off my feet placing them on a rack in the coat closet. Grandpa came and took me into his arms as he commented on how big I was getting.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as I spied Sue in the kitchen.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Oh, come on! Not even a little bit?" I shook my head again.

"Dad," Momma said as she hugged him.

"How are you, Bells?" He asked.

"Good. Renesmee's been asking for you so I thought that it would be nice if she got out of the house for awhile." Momma crossed her arms.

"Something the matter?" Grandpa asked as he shifted me to one arm.

"No, no. Everything couldn't be better, really. Maybe a little stressed, but that is normal." She laughed. She kissed my head and said, "I gotta go, Edward's waiting for me back at the house. You be good for Grandpa, baby, I'll pick you up later on, okay?"

I nodded and as soon as Momma left, Grandpa put on my feet and I ran to the kitchen. I waved at Sue and she stopped what she was doing and waved saying, "Oh, Nessie! It is so good to see you again!" She smiled and leaned to hug me. "Are you hungry? I am making cheese burgers and french fries. Millions of people love this."

I scrunch my nose and she said, "Well you try it and if you don't like it, then you don't have to eat it."

I nod and go help Grandpa set the table. I put my plate next to Grandpa's because I wanted to sit next to him, and I put Sue's across from his. Grandpa gets drinks and when he asks me what I want, I point to the water. It's better than all the other drinks human's drink.

He puts a little plastic cup with a lid on the table and I think about how easily I could destroy it if I wasn't careful. Sue looked at me like she knew what I was thinking and I smiled slightly. My plate is made and we sit down to eat.

I sit on my knees as I pick at the food on my plate. Sue gave me ketchup to try with it and honestly it wasn't that bad. I ate most of it, and when Momma called to check in I could hear how happy she was about that.

"You really got her to eat something?" Momma asked. "She fights us here."

"You did the same thing, Bells."

I tuned out of that conversation because Momma was only half true.

Most of the time we watched a game on the TV and I thought it was interesting. Every time the team scored, Grandpa would throw his hands in the air yelling woo, and I would lift my hands up, too and grin.

When I got bored, I had little coloring books and crayons Sue had given me and I sat in the rocker by the TV and colored and colored. Grandpa was surprised that I colored in the lines like a teenager would, but I wasn't surprised. It was fun.

When it was getting late, my eyes started to get blurry. I put my colors away and laid my head on the arm of the chair, closing my eyes. I almost asleep when I felt the blanket cover my body.

"Night...Grandpa..." I sighed.

"Goodnight, honey," he replied not missing a beat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone! Sorry it's been a long while since I updated this story. I've been trying to get ready for school and get home from my friends house. I thought of a new story line for a real book and I think it would sell because, let's just say that in my mind, it is really good. Okay So after 10 chapters of an amazing life, Renesmee is now facing the real fear she sees on all the faces all around her. I hope you enjoy!**

**Love,**

**Renesmee-Carlie Cullen-Nessie**

Cp 11

A few nights passed after the first night I was with Grandpa Charlie. My parents and family packed all the clothing and started to put the valuables away in the family safe. I thought it was boring to pack, so usually Jacob and the wolves entertained me.

Tonight, I was so tired that I climbed up onto the sofa, curled up and fell asleep. I knew something wasn't right about my Cousin Irina's visit, and I knew it bothered Momma most, but I didn't think much about it. I usually always wanted to be moving so when I slept, Jacob feel dead to the floor besides me, that is until Momma and Daddy took me to the tiny cottage back in the woods.

But, when I woke up that morning, due to Momma's words being thrown back to Jacob telling him to stay with me, I was still on the sofa where I had been the night before. I looked around and could faintly here my family's footsteps running away in the forest.

I climbed off the couch, straitened the day clothes I had on from yesterday, and walked over to Jacob. "Jacob?" I asked. "Where did they go?" My voice seemed sad and scared but I also knew something was vary wrong.

Jacob walked into the next room and I stood waiting for him. I caught my reflection in the window wall glass and thought. I looked about two and my curly hair now reached my waist. Sometimes Momma put in in braids but most of the time we left it down. I smiled at the small memory of my mother throwing a fit the morning before about wanting me to wear jeans for a change. Momma finally won. My face was skinnier and my body was longer, but everyone knew I would be short like my mother, but Aunt Alice says it is a great excuse to wear heels in the future.

Jake comes back and takes me into his arms.

"Aunt Alice saw something," he said, "something not good for us. Carlisle's vampire friends are going to be coming here to help us, but they don't know about you, yet, and we need to explain you to them vary easily."

I touched his cheek, _What did Aunt Alice see? _

"Some vampires that aren't Carlisle's friends." I looked down and sighed just as everyone but my parents, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper ran through the door. Aunt Rose and Grandmother ran for the stairs, Grandfather went for the phone, and Emmett went for the glob. They were talking in low murmurs and I didn't try to keep up. I asked where my parents were, but Jacob didn't answer for he hadn't known himself. I watched as the girls came back down the stairs to join the guys in the discussion.

They had changed into jeans and running shoes and I instantly wondered if we were going somewhere on foot today. On the looks on their faces, it wasn't good to get excited.

I saw my parents bound across the lake and run for the house. I was glad to see them but Momma's face was haunting and hopeless. My shoulders fell as I wanted to go to her, but I stayed put as Daddy began to address Grandfather.

"We're to stay here?" Daddy didn't look happy at all as he looked to my grandfather.

"Alice said that we would have to show people Renesmee, and we would have to be careful about it. We'll send whomever we can find back here to you-Edward, you'll be the best at fielding that particular minefield."

He nodded once still not happy. "There's a lot of ground to cover."

"We're splitting up," added my Uncle Emmett the most serious I had ever seen him and it scared me. "Rose and I are hunting for nomads."

I leaned back against Jacob to show him the word in a curious manner, but he stayed silent.

"You'll have your hands full here," Grandfather said. "Tanya's family will be here in the morning, and they have no idea why. First, you have to persuade them not to react the way Irina did. Second, you've got to find out what Alice meant about Eleazer. Then, after all that, will they stay to witness for us? It will start again as the others come-if we can persuade anyone to come in the first place. Your job may well be the hardest. We'll be back to help as soon as we can."

I watched as Grandfather kissed Momma's head, Grandmother hugged them both, and Uncle Emmett punched their arms. Aunt Rose smiled a hard smile and blew a kiss at me grimacing at Jacob. I watched as they lined up by the door to leave with no idea of when they were going to be back.

"Good luck," said my father.

Grandfather answered. "And to you. We'll all need it."

We watched them leave with mixed emotions and with a little pain in my chest. I turned around in Jake's arms and put my hand on his chest. _Will they come?_

"I don't know if Carlisle's friends will come. I hope so. Sounds like we're a little outnumbered right now," Jacob finally answered.

_We got to go help them. _I thought.

"No, we can't help; we've got to stay here. People are coming to see _you, _not the scenery."

I frowned at him. _But are you going to go help them? _I asked stubbornly.

"No, I don't have to go anywhere," he then looked to my parents who were still standing in the same spots they were in a few moments ago, only they were now looking at us."Do I?" My father hesitated on answering Jacob's question, so he snapped, "Spit it out."

"The vampires who are coming to help us are not the same as we are. Tanya's family is the only one besides ours with a reverence for human life, and even they don't think much of werewolves. I think it would be safer-"

"I can take care of myself," Jake interrupted just as my heart sank at my father's words. I didn't want Jacob to leave. Who knows when all the vampires would leave, they could stay for a long time and I would have to be without Jake.

"Safer for Renesmee," he said and I could see his plead in his eyes, "if the choice to believe our story about her is not tainted by tan association with werewolves."

"Some friends. They'd turn on you just because of who you hang out with?"

"I think they would mostly be tolerant under normal circumstances. But you need to understand-accepting Nessie will not be a simple thing for any of them. Why make it even the slightest bit harder?"

"The immortal children were really that bad?" asked Jacob and my mind automatically saw young children with white eyes and pale skin. "Immortal Children" Jacob had said. Was I an immortal child? Would I live forever beside my family without constantly having to worry about me leaving this world?

"You can't imagine the depth of the scars they've left in the collective vampire psyche." said my father with a bit of bitterness.

The children were bad... Dose that mean I was bad also? But I am half human and I love my human family, maybe that doesn't apply to me as it dose full vampire children who possibly couldn't control themselves because they were scared and didn't know how.

"Edward..." Jacob said with concern in his voice.

"I know, Jake. I know how hard it is to be away from her. We'll play it by ear-see how they react to her. In any case, Nessie is going to have to be incognito off and on in the next few weeks. She'll need to stay at the cottage until the right moment for us to introduce her. As long as you keep a safe distance from the main house..."

"I can do that. Company in the morning, huh?"

"Yes. The closest of our friends. In this particular case, it's probably better if we get things out in the open as soon as possible. You can stay here. Tanya knows about you. She's even met Seth."

"Right."

"You should tell Sam what's going on. There might be strangers in the woods soon."

"Good point. Though I owe him some silence after last night."

"Listening to Alice is usually the right thing."

Jacob's teeth grounded together like he was eating something really crunchy, but I knew he was trying to keep something inside for later. I placed my hand on his arm and leaned my head against his chest.

After another minute of listening to the men talk, I get up from Jacob's lap and walk over to where my mother was standing by the window wall looking out over the back yard with sad eyes. She heard me coming, of course, but she tried to hide her expression, but I didn't show her what I knew.

She reached for me the same second I bounded into her arms. She held me close and I rested my head on her shoulder seeking comfort. She was thinking hard about something, and I thought it was about everyone coming into our home. What were we going to do about Grandpa Charlie anyway? He can't come if there is going to be a lot of vampires who feed on the blood of humans. He might get eaten.

But what is going to happen to my family when the vampires who are not on our side come? What was going to may sweet aunts or my brave uncles and protective grandparents? What was going to happen to Jacob and my parents?

I touched my mother's cheek and showed her what I was worrying about. What was going to happen to my family? I whip through their faces over and over, faster and faster. Then I land on Aunt Alice. Where is Alice?

"I don't know," Momma whispered. "But she's Alice. She's doing the right thing, like always."

I sighed only wanting my aunt around more than before. No one knew where she was, no one could even track her anymore. That is what Grandfather had said the moment he had got in the door.

"I miss her, too." Momma's face transformed into something that made my chest hurt. I had never saw this before but they way I reacted seemed so natural. Momma's eyes shone with the venom in her eyes, it made her eyes look ten times bigger than they actually were. Her breath hitched in her throat and I tried to comfort her.

My eyes became real hot and everything began to blur to where I had to squint and blink to clear their path. The wetness left as it moved on to the corner of my eye. Momma kisses me there and I touched my eye in amazement.

"Don't cry," Momma said holding me closer. "It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine. I will find you a way through this."

I held on to my mother as I let a few more of the tears escape my eyes. Daddy had came over to us then and lifted my face as he kissed my forehead. I reached out to him and he took me into his arms. His face didn't look as bad as Momma's but I knew they were worrying about the same thing. About me and the family.

"Come on, Nessie. I want to teach you something." said Daddy.

He took me into the next room where his piano sat in the middle of the floor. He sat down and placed me on his right side.

"Okay, here is your scales. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, then back to A. And the black ones are sharps." He explained. He showed me the corse of _Renesmee's Lullaby _then had me try. My memory was perfect, but my hands weren't used to the keys, that is what my father said when I kept messing up. "It's okay, you'll get it." He encouraged me.

By lunch, when Momma brought me a sand-which she made me eat, I knew how to play the entire corse and half of the beginning. Momma said I was coming a long way, and Jacob clapped for me when I preformed. I was happy that they tried to make this difficult time easy for me. I could almost forget what was happening until I walk around the house or look into my Mother's eyes.

After lunch, I was told to go out and play for awhile with Jake. Momma said it was for my growth but I knew she needed time to let loose her emotions with my father. Jacob took me to Grandpa Charlie's for the rest of the day.

Sue was there, and so were Seth and Leah. Sue, well she looked at me with fear in her eyes but also sadness, but Grandpa, he looked thrilled.

"Ness! Are you hungry?" he asked as he looked at my tiny body. I shook my head as Jacob told him how my mother just made me eat.

I walked into the kitchen where Sue spent most of her time. She was cooking again, no doubt for the wolves. She forced a smile on her face and told me to pull up a chair so I could help her with the preparing. I was given peas to break out of their shells and Sue finally said I was really good at it, for a small two year old. I shrug and continue.

"Good news, girls." called Grandpa from the front door. "Emily's here!"

Emily comes into the kitchen with arm fulls of bags. "I brought the things you asked for Sue." she said then gave me a smile and a kiss on the head. "Oh, Nessie, your getting too big." Her breath was fast and heavy.

I moved into the front lawn where the wolves were playing. Claire was here. She was a little girl who looked a little older than me, she liked to play with me and I would walk around with her while she rambled on and on about rocks and colors. I enjoyed her company.

Jacob was talking to Sam just by the tree line. Their talk was serious for it showed on their faces. Jacob spotted me looking, as I stood in the middle of the small clearing, and forced a convincing smile, but I knew it was fake. I waved and hurried on.

The sun was covered by the sun today so Quil constantly tried to get a jacket on Claire, but she refused because everyone looked over me. I put mine on anyway knowing it was cool enough for snow and that it wasn't normal for Charlie.

We all ate over at Grandpa's, but Momma called constantly always checking to see where I was or if I was okay. Grandpa constantly asked questions, but she blew him off. Jacob took me home earlier than we would have. It was still gray outside when we walked in the door to the Cullen house.

Momma hugged me to her and kissed my head as she asked if I have had a good time. I placed my hand on her cheek and showed her everything that had happened. Daddy placed his arm around Momma's waist for she was worrying and I smiled at her slightly and patted her cheek showing her nothing.

Daddy and I played the piano until I got the entire song down, then Momma took me into her arms and sat on the sofa in the piano room while my father played. With the piano music fulling the room softly, and Jacob resting at our feet-I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Hey everyone! It took me days to finish this chapter and I don't know why. I have school in like five days and I am not ready for it. A new school and new people... I wish one of you guys were with me so I wouldn't feel so lonely. :( Oh well. So the worst has happened and I am trying so hard to keep it how Stephanie wrote it. It's so hard! I can't wait until I am done because I am going to do a little story about what I think would happen after BD. So I hope you guy's aren't mad at me too much for taking so long! I love you forever!**

**Love**

**Renesmee-Carlie Cullen-Nessie**


	12. NOTE

Hey everyone summer is coming up which means more time for stories! I know everyone is mad at me and I am so so so sorry for making you guys wait. I'm a terrible person and I am hurt for making you guys wait. Anyway I am starting up my stories again which I am so excited for. Wow…It's been forever but I'm back and I am going to make you guys proud.

Remember, I want to know what you guys think and what your ideas are. If you want I could even fit them into the story if it fits of course.

I'm sad that the Twilight Saga has came to a close but this is a small chance to get a little more out of that world.

You have all my love

Renesmee-Carlie Cullen-Nessie


End file.
